Um anjo em minha vida
by witchysha
Summary: Por uma ironia do destino Harry não pode ter seu final feliz como deveria depois de tudo o que enfrentou. Ele vai precisar muito da ajuda da sua anja da guarda. E quem sabe ele pode ajudá-la também... ;
1. Prólogo

Olá, quanto tempo! Nem lembrava mais como era escrever uma fic! Rs

Mas olha que bacana, estava com essa inspiração maluca, fui escrever e...Tcharam! Eu já tinha começado essa fic 3 anos atrás! Então foi só adaptar algumas coisas com essa minha nova ideia e aí está! E por esse motivo já vou postar prólogo e o 1º capítulo! Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus. Coitados, o fim deles (na minha humilde opinião) seria melhor se fossem de fato meus. Mas são da tia JK Rowling. Como se ninguém soubesse!

_**Prólogo**_

-Como alguém pode ser tão burro? – a anja perguntou indignada.

-Querida, seja gentil com as palavras. Você é o anjo da guarda dele, tente ser mais compreensiva!

-Eu sou compreensiva até demais! Como ele pode fazer isso com a própria vida? Eu não o protegi por todos esses anos para que quando finalmente fosse livre, ficasse assim!

-Ele está depressivo!

-Depressivo uma ova! Ele entregou os pontos!

-Se o supervisor te pega falando isso, Hermione, você perde seu cargo. – falou um anjo entrando de surpresa na sala.

-Deveria perder mesmo, já não sei mais o que fazer com ele. – ela respondeu exasperada.

-Anja Hermione? Você tem visitas. – avisou uma voz no alto falante.

-Quem pode ser uma hora dessas? – ela perguntou se levantando e indo em direção da sala de espera.

Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar um casal conhecido seu de longa data, uma linda mulher de cabelos acobreados e um homem muito simpático ao seu lado.

-Thiago, Lilian! Que bom vê-los por aqui! – Hermione sorriu para o casal.

-Hermione, minha querida! É sempre um prazer encontrá-la! – Lilian cumprimentou.

-Em que posso ajudá-los? – a anja sabia que por mais adoráveis que os dois fossem, nunca iam visitá-la apenas para saber como ela estava.

-O de sempre. Estamos muito preocupados com o Harry. – Thiago falou com o semblante preocupado mesmo.

-Parte meu coração ver meu filho querido naquele estado! Ele está praticamente...morto! Por dentro ele está morto. – Lilian continuou com amargura.

-Eu sei, Lilian. Eu sei. Tenha certeza que estou fazendo tudo o que posso para ajudá-lo mas ele não está colaborando. Todas as boas inspirações que mando para ele parecem atingir uma barreira intransponível! Tentei intervir de várias maneiras mas ele está mais resistente do que nunca.

-Mas deve ter alguma coisa que você possa fazer! Tem que ter! – uma mãe preocupada com um filho sempre acredita em algum milagre.

-Estou fazendo o meu melhor, Lilian. Pode acreditar, estou com ele o tempo todo, monitorando seus sentimentos e fazendo tudo que está ao meu alcance. Mas você sabe que o livre-arbítrio é muito poderoso. Se ele não aceitar, não posso ajudá-lo.

-Eu te imploro, Hermione! Tem que haver um jeito, alguma coisa que você, ou eu possa fazer! Eu não posso mais suportar ver meu filho assim! – Lilian agora estava aos prantos, atraindo alguns olhares para si.

-Bom dia, Sr. E Sra. Potter! Será que posso ter uma palavrinha com vocês? – perguntou um anjo que entrou na sala ao ver toda aquela comoção. Era Leith Din, o superior de Hermione e responsável pelo setor.

-Perdoe a alteração de Lilian mas você deve saber que o estado de Harry não está muito bom, não é? – Thiago perguntou ao anjo, que já os conhecia há tempos.

-Claro que entendo, Thiago. Não tem problema nenhum, apenas gostaria de conversar com vocês na minha sala. Por aqui, por favor. – ele falou apontando para uma porta no final do corredor.

-Hermione, você pode voltar para a sua sala. Falo com você mais tarde.

Ela não gostou da ordem, afinal o assunto a ser discutido com os pais de Harry a envolvia também mas resolveu acatar a ordem e voltou para sua sala.

-Sentem-se, por favor. – Leith pediu e o casal se sentou nas confortáveis cadeiras em frente a mesa do anjo.

-Sempre esperei que não precisássemos ter esta conversa mas estou vendo que será inevitável.

Lilian imediatamente se retesou, seu corpo agora tenso sobre a cadeira.

-Desde que vocês chegaram aqui e puderam conhecer a central dos Anjos da Guarda, Hermione é o anjo responsável pelo seu filho, Harry. Não julguei necessário dar maiores explicações, pois a ordem que me foi dada foi muito clara: Hermione Granger protegeria Harry Potter. Tem sido assim desde sempre. Porém ela não era a primeira opção para o cargo.

-Como assim? Está querendo me dizer que ela não está dando conta? Porque ela sempre foi muito boa e o salvou várias vezes das mãos de Voldemort! – Lilian interrompeu.

-Não é nada disso, senhora Potter. O caso é que Hermione não deveria estar aqui. Ela deveria estar lá embaixo, ao lado dele.

-Como assim? – Thiago indagou.

-Hermione não é exatamente o anjo da guarda dele, mas a alma gêmea dele.

-E por que ela está aqui? O coitado vai sofrer a vida inteira a falta do seu verdadeiro amor? – Lilian perguntou horrorizada.

-Ela está aqui por um desvio do destino. Ela deveria ser a filha única de Robert e Anne Granger. Por isso ela tem até o sobrenome. Estava predestinado a ser assim. Porém, quando Anne estava grávida eles sofreram um acidente de carro e ela perdeu a criança. Isso já era previsto, tanto que essa criança não era Hermione. O que não estava previsto era o erro médico. O doutor que os atendeu no pronto socorro teve que tirar a criança morta de dentro de Anne, porém ele cometeu um erro e Anne ficou estéril, não poderia mais ter filhos. Nós ficamos sem saber o que fazer, pois Hermione tinha que ser filha deles. Por isso ordens superiores chegaram para que ela voltasse da região de encarnação e fosse colocada no posto de anjo da guarda do seu filho. Devem imaginar que ninguém melhor para proteger uma pessoa do que outra que a ame incondicionalmente.

Lilian concordou avidamente, ainda surpreendida com a história.

-Obviamente ela não sabe de nada disso, por isso peço sua discrição com o assunto. – Leith reiterou.

-Claro, não se preocupe. Mas o que acontece agora? Nosso filho ficou destinado a sofrer até a morte? – Thiago indagou.

-Nós estamos trabalhando numa alternativa nesse momento. Existe uma maneira, um método muito raramente utilizado, somente para casos extremos como este, em que uma das partes passa a sofrer e decair expressivamente pela falta da sua metade. Nem sempre isso acontece, muitas pessoas vivem muito bem sem suas almas gêmeas mas seu filho e ela...Eles possuem uma ligação muito forte, mais até que a própria vida. Hermione não sabe que é por isso que ela o protege de maneira mais intensa que qualquer outro anjo aqui, mas na hora certa ela saberá.

Leith foi interrompido por um aparelho azul que começou a vibrar e a imagem de uma mulher apareceu de repente.

-Tomamos nossa decisão, Leith. Venha o mais rápido possível até minha sala.

-Bom, senhores, parece que logo vou ter novidades para vocês.

-Espere, qual é a alternativa que você falou? – Lilian perguntou preocupada.

-Se for o que eu estou pensando, muito em breve você verá, Sra. Potter. Agora se me permitem, ordens são ordens. – Leith falou e saiu da sala, deixando os Potter curiosos e um pouco receosos.

-Hermione, você pode vir aqui por favor? – Leith chamou a anja através do seu equipamento de comunicação instantânea – Estamos na sala da Marly.

Hermione não demorou muito para entrar na sala da suprema supervisora dos anjos da guarda daquela sessão. Era uma mulher muito importante, ninguém era chamado ali se não fosse uma emergência.

-Mandaram me chamar? – Hermione perguntou solicita.

-Sim. Serei breve e direta. Você, na condição de anjo da guarda de Harry Potter, está disposta a fazer qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo para ajudá-lo a sair dessa enorme depressão em que ele se encontra? – Marly perguntou com severidade.

-Sim. – Hermione respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

-Ótimo. Por favor, me acompanhe. – Marly falou já saindo da sala.

Hermione não entendeu nada, tentou descobrir alguma coisa olhando para os outros anjos que estavam na sala mas ninguém respondeu nada. Apenas Leith sorriu para ela como se dando coragem.

Marly andava rapidamente na frente de Hermione, não parava para nada. Andaram por todo o departamento e por fim deixaram o prédio. Depois de mais uma longa caminhada Marly parou de repente na frente de um penhasco.

-Você sabe o que está exatamente em baixo de nós, no mundo mágico dos encarnados? – Marly perguntou.

-O Beco Diagonal? – Hermione respondeu sem entender o motivo da pergunta nem porque estavam ali.

-Exato. Então não vai se perder.

Hermione não teve tempo de raciocinar sobre a resposta pois assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Marly empurrou Hermione do penhasco.

**Witchysha: **Oi! Gostou? Não? Deixa uma review!


	2. Capítulo 01

-Ele não joga quadribol há 6 anos!

-Isso não quer dizer que ele esteja com depressão, Gina!

-Rony, você sabe melhor do que ninguém que era a única coisa no mundo que ele amava de verdade. Tudo podia parecer perdido, mas bastava ele montar aquela vassoura e soltar um pomo no ar e lá estavam seus olhos brilhando novamente.

-Agora você está sendo exagerada. Não é bem assim, ele ama muitas outras coisas no mundo. Cerveja amanteigada é uma delas!

-Rony, cresça e enxergue a realidade! Até quando você vai se esconder nesse seu mundinho de faz-de-conta perfeito? Harry precisa da nossa ajuda, urgente!

-E por que você não admite que simplesmente não há nada que a gente possa fazer para ajudá-lo? A gente já tentou de tudo, Gina! Tudo, mas ele parece envolto em uma muralha de pedra o tempo todo, com um sorriso falso pintado no rosto.

-Eu sei, Rony, eu só não consigo desistir assim tão facilmente. Deve haver um jeito...

Ele segurou as mãos dela sobre a mesa e tentou oferecer um sorriso reconfortante.

-Se há um jeito, ele vai aparecer. Pode ter certeza.

Naquela mesma noite a turma se encontrou no apartamento de Harry, como era de costume nas sextas de noite.

-Eu voto em pizza.

-Rony, você sempre vota em pizza! Seu voto não deveria mais nem ter valor! – Luna disse sorrindo para o amigo.

-É verdade. Cansei de pizza também. Eu prefiro aquela coisa em caixinhas...Comida chinesa!

-Dino, só você gosta daquelas coisas esquisitas. Eu sou a favor da gente passar no mercado e comprar uma lasanha congelada.

-Gina, eu me recuso a comprar comida congelada. Se quiser lasanha, ok, a gente passa no mercado, compra os ingredientes e eu preparo. – Harry falou, afinal, sempre fora excelente na cozinha e nunca na vida comprara essas porcarias congeladas que a prática e moderna Gina tanto amava.

-Dino. Já repararam que ele tem nome de dinossauro? – Luna falou, como sempre fugindo do assunto. Todos se entreolharam e resolveram ignorar o comentário da amiga.

-Já sei. A gente pede esfihas e faz uma noite árabe!

-Sim, Neville, se você prometer fazer a dança do ventre pra gente depois! – Rony disse e todos caíram na risada.

-Amendoins e cerveja trouxa? – Luna finalmente dera um palpite coerente.

-Por mim ta ótimo. Trouxe snap explosivo, Nev?

-Claro, Gininha, estou sempre preparado!

-Acho que a gente está virando um bando de velhos, isso sim. Plena sexta-feira e a gente ta no apartamento do Harry, tomando cerveja e jogando baralho. – Rony disse exasperado.

-O que você preferia, irmãozinho? Ir para as baladinhas com a turma do Malfoy? Entrar em competições estúpidas de quem pega mais mulheres? E tomar um porre daqueles, encher o rabo de cigarro e não lembrar de nada no dia seguinte?

-Você sempre extremista, não é mesmo Gina? Ir a uma boate não implica necessariamente em ser como a gangue do Malfoy!

-Tudo bem, sexta que vem a gente marca de ir dançar, combinado? – Harry logo ofereceu, antes que a briga dos irmãos tomasse maiores proporções.

-O que, Harry Potter numa balada? Vai ser um sucesso! Ta na hora mesmo de você conhecer gente nova, bonita e pegável! – Dino brincou.

-Muito engraçado. Pro seu governo a Daisy era muito bonita e pegável.

-Por favor, Harry! Ela tinha nome de flor! Ou cachorro!

-Cachorra, no caso, Gina. – Luna interrompeu.

-Enfim! E vocês ficaram juntos quanto tempo? Um mês? Isso não conta como relacionamento, Harry!

-Um ano conta, Gina? – Dino brincou.

-Conta sim senhor! Nós tivemos um relacionamento, só porque não deu certo não quer dizer que não conta! – ela explicou, vermelha como o cabelo.

-Eu vou buscar os amendoins! – Harry disse e foi para a cozinha.

Seu apartamento não era grande mas era aconchegante. A sala tinha espaço o suficiente para reunir os amigos, a cozinha era ideal para que ele fizesse seus deliciosos pratos, o banheiro tinha uma banheira com hidromassagem, havia uma sala que fizera de escritório e biblioteca e seu quarto tinha a cama mais confortável do mundo. Muitas vezes se atrasava para o trabalho por culpa dela.

-Não liga pro que eles dizem. Uma hora vai aparecer a pessoa certa. – Luna falou do lado dele, o assustando. Não vira que a amiga o tinha seguido até a cozinha.

- Eu não ligo, Luna. Fique tranqüila, estou acostumado com essas coisas. – ele disse pegando os amendoins no armário e colocando em pequenas tigelas.

-Eu sei que agora parece que nada faz sentido. – ela o interrompeu segurando seu pulso. – Mas tudo tem um motivo, Harry. Você cumpriu uma de suas missões na Terra, não quer dizer que isso seja tudo. Você ainda tem muitas razões para viver. Você não existe só para acabar com o Voldemort. Você tem muitos talentos, e é especial de diversas formas para cada um de nós. Se eu soubesse que quando Voldemort finalmente se fosse de vez, ele levaria com ele o brilho desses teus lindos olhos verdes, talvez eu desejasse que ele continuasse vivo.

-Nunca diga isso, Luna! Ele era um monstro, não merecia viver!

-Mas você merece, Harry. E a vida não consiste em trabalhar de segunda a sexta e passar o final de semana com um sorriso de mentira no rosto para enganar os amigos esperando que a semana comece logo outra vez.

-Eu sei disso, Luna! Eu só...Eu ando meio perdido. Nada pra mim faz sentido agora. Eu sei que eu cumpri minha missão, mas e agora? Toda minha vida eu lutei para que os tempos de medo de Voldemort tivessem fim e eu pudesse ter a minha vida em paz. Mas agora que essa hora chegou, eu não sei o que fazer com essa minha paz, com essa vida que eu tenho. Parece que está sempre faltando alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o que é!

Ela abraçou o amigo com força e sentiu quando algumas poucas lágrimas umedeceram sua blusa.

-Seja lá o que for que está faltando, Harry, vai aparecer. Eu sei que vai. – ela falou acariciando os cabelos negros do rapaz.

-Obrigada, Luna. Você é uma ótima amiga e eu as vezes sinto que não demonstro isso o suficiente.

-Não se agradece amizades, Harry. Você as conquista e por direito elas são suas. Mas eu aprecio o gesto. Agora vamos, Rony já vai começar a reclamar de fome!

-Como se amendoins fossem suficientes para saciar aquele dragão! – rindo eles voltaram para a sala, com os potes de amendoim e a cerveja trouxa.

Na manhã seguinte Harry levantou cedo para ir ao Beco Diagonal. Precisava comprar alguns ingredientes para as poções que ensinaria aos seus alunos. Harry era instrutor no curso de Aurores e também liderava algumas missões, mas preferia ficar no seu escritório no ministério, no departamento de pesquisas.

Fez suas compras o mais rápido que pôde, antes que o Beco lotasse e as pessoas o reconhecessem e parassem a cada segundo para pedir um autógrafo ou agradecê-lo por ter derrotado Voldemort, algo que ele fizera seis anos atrás.

Quando estava passando em frente a uma antiga igreja, que fora transformada no Museu da Ignorância Trouxa (eram exibidos livros que condenavam as bruxas, fotos das fogueiras em que elas eram supostamente queimadas e outras atrocidades que foram cometidas contra o povo mágico) ele ouviu um grito de mulher. Olhou para cima a tempo de vê-la despencando da torre da igreja. Tentou segurá-la antes que ela atingisse o chão, mas após anos sem treino, seu reflexo já não era mais o mesmo. Não conseguiu alcançá-la e ela caiu com tudo no chão, bem na sua frente.

-Moça, acorde! Responda, você consegue me ouvir? – ele perguntou, ajoelhado do seu lado, segurando de leve seu rosto. Ela começou a abrir os olhos lentamente. Parecia perdida.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

-Eu é que pergunto! Você caiu da torre do museu. Foi uma queda e tanto. – Harry respondeu, preocupado. Ela continuava parecendo muito perdida e desnorteada. Não podia deixar de reparar, no entanto, em como ela era bonita. Tinha cabelos castanhos e enrolados, olhos cor de chocolate e a pele branca e macia. A boca era bem vermelha e tinha as bochechas um tanto rosadas. Deitada ali no chão, após a imensa queda, parecia frágil e pequena, como uma boneca de porcelana. Ou um anjo.

-Eu caí? De um museu? E o que eu estava fazendo lá? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Não sei! Esperava que você me respondesse isso. Você não se lembra de entrar no museu?

-Não!

-Olhe, srta...Como é seu nome mesmo?

Ela ficou um tempo parada, olhando para ele como se ele fosse algum animal bizarro falando coisas que não faziam nenhum sentido.

-Não sei...Esperava que você me respondesse isso... – ela finalmente respondeu.

**Witchysha: **Review? Eba!


	3. Capítulo 02

**OK, mais um! Já aviso que é um capítulo curto mas importante para a continuação.**

-Você não se lembra do próprio nome? – ele perguntou, começando a ficar realmente preocupado.

-Bem...Não. Na verdade eu estou bastante confusa, onde nós estamos? – ela perguntou olhando ao seu redor.

-No Beco Diagonal. Você não tem algum documento, alguma coisa na sua bolsa que possa nos ajudar a saber ao menos o seu nome?

Ela se sentou na calçada e abriu a pequena bolsa que carregava junto ao corpo. De dentro saíram apenas um guarda-chuva e uma carteira com 20 libras trouxas e um cartão da biblioteca. Pelo menos ali descobriram seu nome: Hermione Granger. E essa foi toda a informação que conseguiram.

-Não tem endereço, telefone, nada! Vamos ter que ir até a biblioteca e procurar seu cadastro. Mas antes vou levá-la ao hospital. – ele falou enquanto passava os braços ao redor dela e a ajudava a levantar. Não era muito alta, sua cabeça terminava exatamente na altura do queixo dele. E seu cabelo tinha um delicioso perfume de canela.

-Você consegue andar ou quer que eu te carregue?

-Eu posso andar, obrigada. – ela falou num tom baixo, as bochechas intensamente coradas mostrando o constrangimento com a situação.

-Por aqui, vamos devagar para que você não fique tonta. – ele segurou seu braço e a foi guiando pelo caminho. Não estavam muito longe de St. Mungos, apenas duas quadras e chegaram no hospital.

-Por favor, esta moça caiu da torre do museu e me parece que bateu a cabeça. Tem algum médico de plantão que possa vê-la com urgência? – Harry perguntou à recepcionista. Ela imediatamente reconheceu o famoso Harry Potter e for correndo buscar um médico.

-Por aqui, . – ela os levou até uma sala no fim do corredor.

Ao chegarem foram recebidos por um médico simpático, já de meia idade e que logo foi colocando Hermione em uma maca.

-A recepcionista disse que você caiu, querida. Preciso fazer alguns feitiços para saber se não tem nada quebrado ou fora do lugar.

-Vai fazer alguns o que? – ela perguntou indignada.

-Alguns feitiços. Oras, não esperava uma consulta trouxa, não é mesmo? – falou o médico sorrindo enquanto retirava a varinha do bolso. Hermione arregalou os olhos ao ver aquilo e quis sair da maca, mas o médico a segurou.

-Por favor, querida. Acalme-se, não vai doer nada.

-Doutor, se me permite explicar, parece que ela perdeu a memória. Não se lembrava nem mesmo do próprio nome quando a encontrei depois da queda. Talvez ela não se lembre da magia. – Harry explicou.

-Mas por que não me avisaram antes? Ela precisa ser sedada! – e saiu da sala rapidamente para buscar o que faltava para sedar a paciente.

Com um pulo rápido, Hermione estava do lado de Harry, segurando seu braço com força.

-Por favor, moço, me leva embora daqui! Este homem é maluco, acha que sabe fazer feitiços e ainda quer me sedar! Você não pode deixar que ele faça isso! Vamos fugir enquanto ele não vem! – ela falava desesperada.

-Hermione, fique calma. Você agora está muito confusa mas eu te garanto que esse homem não vai te fazer mal nenhum. Eu não vou deixar ele fazer nada de ruim para você, eu prometo. Mas você precisa confiar em mim. – ele falou, segurando seus ombros e olhando firme nos seus olhos.

Ela pareceu desconcertada, um pouco desconfiada mas não tinha mesmo outra opção. Assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a sentar-se na maca.

O médico voltou para a sala seguido de uma enfermeira.

-É essa aqui. Agora, querida, não precisa ter medo. Você só vai dormir um pouquinho para que eu faça os exames. E muito em breve você vai acordar e se tivermos sorte vai se lembrar de tudo novamente. Agora relaxe. – o médico falava enquanto a enfermeira estendeu um copo com alguma poção sedativa dentro. Hermione pegou o copo com mãos trêmulas e muito relutantemente o levou à boca. Enquanto bebia o sedativo olhou fixamente para Harry, depositando toda sua confiança naquele desconhecido.

Assim que Hermione dormiu o médico começou a fazer uma série de feitiços, de diversas cores por todas as partes do corpo da moça. Sua expressão era neutra o tempo todo, então Harry não sabia o que esperar dos resultados. Finalmente ele se concentrou nos feitiços na cabeça e sua expressão ficou levemente mais séria. Depois do que pareceram horas mas foram na verdade alguns minutos, ele se virou para Harry.

-Ela teve muita sorte. Muita mesmo, não há um só osso quebrado ou fora do lugar, todos os seus órgãos estão intactos e não há nem mesmo um arranhão na pele. Pelo tamanho da queda, isso é de se espantar. Porém, ela bateu com muita força a cabeça. Não houve nenhuma fratura ou dano material. Mas sua memória parece ter sido gravemente afetada. Ela não se lembra de absolutamente nada de sua vida até o momento da queda. E eu sinto informar, mas esses casos são sempre uma questão do destino. Nunca poderemos saber se ela vai ou não recuperar a memória. Eu sinto muito.

Harry ficou paralisado. Não sabia o que fazer. Uma desconhecida caíra na sua frente e agora estava desmemoriada e sob a sua responsabilidade. Sabia que não era capaz de abandoná-la ali no hospital. Iria ajudá-la, até que recuperasse a memória ou fosse capaz de se cuidar sozinha.

Sentou-se ao lado da maca e ficou observando-a enquanto dormia. Parecia ser uma pessoa calma, doce e paciente. Mesmo quando estava desesperada, ela não se mostrou agitada. Muito pelo contrário, parecia ser bem racional. E quando estava perto dela não podia evitar sentir uma imensa paz tomando conta de si.

Aos poucos Hermione começou a despertar. Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, o pânico tomou conta das suas feições.

-Que lugar é esse? – ela perguntou alto, se sentando bruscamente na maca e com isso ficando um pouco tonta.

-Você está no hospital, Hermione. O médico já acabou de fazer os exames. Fique calma. – Harry disse, acalmando a moça enquanto segurava de leve seu braço.

-Quem é você? – ela o olhou ainda assustada.

-Meu nome é Harry. Harry Potter. Eu te trouxe para cá depois que você caiu da torre do museu, lembra? – ele contou e sentiu uma enorme satisfação ao ver que seu nome não lhe causava nenhuma forma de reconhecimento. Ela não sabia quem era ele e muito menos quem era Harry Potter.

-Ah sim, agora me lembro. Me desculpe, Harry, mas as coisas estão bem confusas na minha cabeça. Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

-Exatamente uma hora e meia. Está se sentindo bem? Eu vou chamar o médico, ele quer falar com você.

O médico veio e explicou a Hermione sua situação. Ela não parecia nada contente com aquilo mas não demonstrou em nenhum momento sua raiva.

-O que eu aconselho a meus pacientes que estão nas suas condições é irem atrás de informações. Procure seu cadastro no ministério, uma conta em um banco, alguma coisa que possa te levar às suas origens, sua família, seu passado. O contato com essas coisas é que podem fazer você se lembrar aos poucos. Boa sorte, minha filha. – o doutor disse e saiu da sala.

-Bom, parece que agora vou ter uma grande peregrinação pelos bancos e sedes administrativas do ministério. Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Harry. Não sei o que eu teria feito sem você. – ela disse já de pé e estendendo uma mão para ele. Ele só a olhou incrédulo.

-Não acha mesmo que eu vou te deixar sair sozinha por aí nessas condições, acha?

-Harry, você nem ao menos me conhece! Não tem obrigação nenhuma de ficar junto comigo procurando essas coisas chatas e demoradas. Eu agradeço mesmo, de coração. Mas você tem a sua vida, não quero te atrapalhar.

-De forma alguma. Não acredito que as coisas aconteçam por acaso, Hermione. Você caiu praticamente em cima de mim, acho que isso é um sinal para que eu te ajude. De qualquer forma, agora eu já estou envolvido no caso e vou te ajudar, você querendo ou não. E não está me atrapalhando, não mesmo.

Ela ficou algum tempo em silêncio, olhando para ele pensativa e mordendo o lábio inferior, uma atitude que ele considerou adorável.

-Está bem, Harry. Eu aceito a sua ajuda. E serei eternamente grata. – ela disse e sorriu para ele, um sorriso puro e angelical. Naquele minuto ele sentiu como se pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo, alguma coisa estava finalmente fazendo sentido.

**Clara Gnutzmann: **Muito obrigada pela review, espero que goste deste capítulo também! Beijos

**Jade Andrade: **Você esperando minha história e eu a sua review, minha mais fiel leitora! Muito obrigada! Beijos

**Josy: **Muito obrigada! Vou fazer o possível para não demorar para atualizar. Não posso me comprometer com uma periodicidade exata porque estou estudando para concursos e isto está tomando bastante meu tempo. Mas não pretendo demorar muito. Beijos

**Magnolia grandiflora: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Realmente eu acho que o certo seria ela reencarnar mas não ia ter graça. Coitado do Harry ia continuar depressivo enquanto ela seria apenas uma criança. E aí também não tinha fic! Rsrs A Luna, apesar de não parecer, as vezes consegue ser a mais sensata de todos. Mas agora tudo vai melhorar pro Harry! Beijos


	4. Capítulo 03

A biblioteca foi seu primeiro destino. Afinal, ela tinha um cartão de lá, com certeza tinha um cadastro.

-Ai minha querida, se você tivesse vindo ontem! Com certeza eu te ajudaria, mas houve uma pane no sistema, nós perdemos todos os cadastros. Estamos inclusive entregando essa ficha para as pessoas na saída, para que refaçam suas fichas. Aqui está, uma para você e outra para ele. E por favor, fiquem à vontade! – explicou a sorridente e prestativa atendente.

Hermione ficou chateada com aquela informação.

-E agora? Era o único documento que eu tinha! Bom, isso prova uma coisa. – ela falou e Harry a olhou curioso. – Eu devia ser uma pessoa realmente burra para ter saído sem ao menos um documento!

-As pessoas saem sem documentos o tempo todo, Hermione. E você não podia saber que perderia a memória, não é mesmo? – ele tentou confortá-la.

-Então vidente eu também não sou! – ela disse com um sorriso, tentando melhorar o clima de melancolia que estava e instalando dentro dela mesma.

Harry sorriu e sugeriu que fossem a Gringots. Todo bruxo tinha uma conta lá.

Quando entraram ela pareceu maravilhada com o lugar. E principalmente com os duendes.

-Que lugar maravilhoso! Olhe essas paredes de pedra, são perfeitamente alinhadas até o teto! E as luzes...Os duendes...Que lugar!

Harry se pegou olhando para as paredes como se nunca as tivesse visto antes. Já fora àquele lugar tantas vezes que já não reparava na perfeição do alinhamento das pedras ou ao jogo de luzes que o vitral produzia. Estava tão acostumado com aquilo que já não dava mais o devido valor. Sorriu ao perceber que Hermione sim via tudo pela primeira vez, com os olhos de uma criança que se encanta facilmente com tudo o que vê.

-Próximo! – chamou o duende. Eles se aproximaram de sua mesa.

-Bom dia, senhor. Esta aqui é Hermione Granger, uma amiga minha. Ela teve um acidente e perdeu a memória, nem mesmo os melhores feitiços de St. Mungos foram capazes de fazê-la se lembrar das coisas. Estamos aqui para saber se existe algum cadastro no seu nome.

O duende olhou para eles um pouco desconfiado mas respondeu que iria pesquisar nos arquivos do banco. Depois de meia hora ele estava de volta.

-Sinto muito, senhor. Não há nenhuma conta com o titular Hermione Granger e nem mesmo como dependente.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam preocupados.

Mas aquele fora só o começo. Passaram o resto da manhã e a tarde toda indo a agências bancárias, sedes do ministério e outros lugares bruxos que poderiam ter um cadastro da moça e sempre saíam com uma resposta negativa. Já estava anoitecendo quando decidiram parar em um café para comer alguma coisa.

-Eu sei que vai parecer esquisito, mas eu fico me perguntando, Harry...Será que eu existo? – Hermione perguntou quando já estavam sentados esperando seus pedidos.

-Bom, eu te vejo, todas as outras pessoas também. A não ser que você seja uma alucinação coletiva, eu acho que você realmente existe. – ele disse sorrindo para ela.

-Mas como eu não tenho cadastro em lugar nenhum? O ministério tem um controle rígido de todos os bruxos da Grã-Bretanha, ao que me parece.

-Todo mundo falha. Vai ver justo com você o ministério falhou e não fez seu cadastro de bruxa.

-Você acha que eu tenho sotaque de algum outro lugar? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

-Sinto desapontá-la, mas não. Seu inglês é bem britânico. Isso ninguém pode negar.

Ela baixou a cabeça entre as mãos, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. Quando levantou novamente haviam algumas lágrimas em seus olhos.

-O que eu vou fazer, Harry? Estou completamente perdida, eu não sei nem quem eu sou!

-Por favor, Hermione, não chore. Nós vamos resolver isso, você vai ver. E você sabe quem você é. Só não sabe quem você foi. Deixa isso de lado um pouco e come o macarrão que você pediu. Vai dar tudo certo, quando tiver que ser. – ele falou segurando gentilmente sua mão entre as suas.

-Obrigada, Harry. Eu não sei o que eu teria feito sem você. – ela disse sorrindo para ele.

Seus pedidos chegaram e eles comeram em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando finalmente terminaram, pagaram a conta e voltaram para o Beco. Já estava tarde, quase dez horas da noite de um sábado, tudo estava fechado e a rua quase deserta.

-Bem, parece que a nossa busca terminou por hoje. Vamos embora? – ele perguntou.

-É, acho que hoje não vou conseguir informações mesmo. Tem algum hotel aqui perto?

-Hotel? Para que? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Para eu ficar! Eu não sei onde eu moro, Harry. Não tenho exatamente para onde voltar, então vou ficar em um hotel até dar um jeito nisso. – ela falou apontando para a cabeça quando disse "nisso".

-Acha mesmo que eu vou te largar sozinha num hotel pela cidade? De jeito nenhum, mocinha. Na minha casa tem um quarto sobrando. Você pode ficar lá.

-De jeito nenhum, Harry! Eu já te dei trabalho o suficiente.

-Você não me deu trabalho, Hermione! E não dará também se ficar na minha casa. A não ser que você queira que eu cante para você dormir, aí sim seria um abuso.

Ela apenas riu.

-Não, você não precisa cantar para mim.

-Então está decidido, vamos. – ele disse e a puxou pelo braço para um canto de onde desaparataram para o apartamento de Harry.

**Nossa mil perdões pela demora! O próximo vem mais rápido, prometo!**


	5. Capítulo 04

Chegaram ao apartamento e Hermione parecia um pouco desconfortável por estar ali. Harry lhe mostrou todos os cômodos e o quarto onde iria dormir.

-Harry! Todos esses livros são seus? – ela disse encantada com a pequena biblioteca que ele tinha. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver tantos livros.

-São sim. Você pode pegar qual quiser para ler. Agora deixe-me ajeitar as coisas para você.

Ele transfigurou a escrivaninha em uma cama de solteiro, com alguns travesseiros e uma bela coberta vermelha. Transformou algumas prateleiras de livros em uma cômoda onde ela poderia guardar alguma coisa que quisesse.

-Bom, não sei mais o que você quer no seu quarto. Alguma idéia?

-Uma cama está mais que suficiente. E eu não poderia escolher nada melhor que a sua imensa coleção de livros para ter no meu quarto. Obrigada, Harry.

-Sem problemas. Acho que você vai querer tomar um banho, se trocar. Eu não tenho roupas femininas aqui, mas vou chamar uma amiga minha que pode ajudar. Fique à vontade.

Meia hora depois Gina chegou no apartamento cheia de malas e com uma curiosidade quase incontrolável.

-Eu nunca conheci alguém sem memória! Deve ser muito estranho! Onde ela está?

-No escritório. Eu te levo até lá.

Bateram a na porta e entram no quarto assim que Hermione respondeu.

-Hermione, essa é minha amiga Gina. Ela trouxe algumas coisas para você, que pode precisar.

-Prazer! – disse Gina estendendo a mão para a garota.

Hermione apertou a sua mão e sorriu.

-Bom, vou deixá-las a vontade. Qualquer coisa estou na cozinha. – Harry disse e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta.

-Muito obrigada, Gina. E me desculpe te atrapalhar essa hora no sábado de noite!

-Que isso, Hermione! Você não está atrapalhando nada! Agora venha ver essa mala, eu não sabia o seu tamanho então trouxe de tudo um pouco. Mas acho que a maioria das coisas vai servir, você é magra.

As duas passaram pelo menos uma hora vendo e experimentando as coisas que Gina tinha levado. E como a ruiva havia dito, a maioria das coisas serviu.

-Espero que não se incomode de vestir roupas usadas. Mas te garanto que estão todas lavadas!

-Gina, que isso! Não me incomoda de forma alguma. Mas você tem certeza que não vai precisar mesmo de tudo isso?

-Nope. Eu ia doar tudo mesmo. Algumas coisas já não servem, outras eu não usava muito...Enfim, fique com elas para você. Não tem problema nenhum. Fico feliz em poder ajudar.

Hermione sorriu e agradeceu.

-Não sei o que eu teria feito sem o Harry e você. Não imagina o quanto eu estou agradecida.

-Fico realmente feliz que o Harry tenha te achado. E talvez seja estranho isso, mas eu já gosto pra caramba de você!

Hermione ficou um pouco vermelha mas sorriu.

-Sim, é estranho. Mas eu também já me apeguei a você!

As duas riram e Gina levou Hermione até a porta do banheiro.

-Fique à vontade. Depois nos encontre na cozinha! – disse e Hermione entrou no banheiro para tomar um merecido e relaxante banho.

-Não poderia cair pessoa mais adorável na sua cabeça! – Gina disse entrando na cozinha e assustando Harry, que preparava alguns sanduíches.

-Então vocês se deram bem? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim! Ela é tão fofa! Toda tímida e tal. E que sorte a sua hein, ela é totalmente pegável!

Harry corou bastante com essa declaração.

-Gina! Agora não é hora para isso. – disse jogando o pano de prato na amiga.

-Ah qual é, Harry! Vai dizer que você não reparou nas pernas dela? – Gina reparou. Realmente, Hermione tinha pernas longas e torneadas. Era bem difícil não reparar. Mas Harry nunca admitiria para a amiga que passou grande parte do dia reparando exatamente nisso e chutando qual o tamanho daquelas pernas. Adoraria descobrir quantos palmos seus teriam.

-Eu estava ajudando a garota a encontrar um cadastro e não checando seu corpo.

-Bom, não sabe o que perdeu. Mal posso esperar para colocar alguns vestidos meus nela. Vai ficar um arraso! E aquele cabelo, vou passar um creme que vai deixar os cachos mais definidos, lindos!

-Gina, eu queria te lembrar que ela é uma mulher de verdade e não uma boneca pra você brincar de vestir e pentear!

-Bom, ela é quase uma boneca. E não se lembra de nada, ou seja, posso ajudá-la a ter um estilo mais legal e vesti-la como eu quiser.

-Bom, passei a tarde com ela e vou te adiantar: ela é extremamente teimosa. Não sei se vai ser tão fácil assim você fazê-la vestir o que você quiser.

-Charme Weasley nunca falha, meu caro Harry! – ela falou e piscou para ele, jogando de volta o pano de prato.

Algum tempo depois Hermione voltou do banheiro, usando uma calça e uma camiseta de Gina e com os cabelos molhados.

-Chegou bem na hora! Os sanduíches acabaram de ficar prontos. – Harry disse colocando os pratos na mesa.

-Hmmm, estão cheirando muito bem! – Hermione disse.

-Querida, você está hospedada na casa do chef Potter, não imagina as delícias que esse rapaz sabe preparar! – disse Gina.

-Sério? Você não me disse que era chef de cozinha também.

-Na verdade eu não sou. A Gina é uma exagerada, eu só gosto de cozinhar.

Todos se sentaram na mesa e comeram o delicioso sanduíche de carne com legumes que Harry preparou.

-Por Merlin! E se você fosse vegetariana? – Gina perguntou para Hermione.

-Bom, acho que eu vou descobrir isso daqui a pouco se eu passar mal. Pessoas vegetarianas costumam ter dificuldades em digerir carne depois de muito tempo sem comer.

-E como você sabe disso? – Gina perguntou espantada. Para uma desmemoriada ela sabia de coisas demais.

-Bem, eu...Não sei como eu sei. Eu só sei. Se é que isso faz algum sentido. – respondeu Hermione, também se indagando sobre como sabia de uma informação tão absurda. De tudo que ela podia lembrar, era isso que sua mente guardara?

-Vamos torcer para que você não seja vegetariana, então! – Harry disse querendo encerrar aquele assunto. Todas as vezes que Hermione se dava conta de sua condição ela ficava com o olhar perdido e uma feição muito triste, Harry não gostava de vê-la assim.

-Bom meus queridos, o papo ta bom mas eu tenho que ir. Amanhã começamos cedo a preparar o almoço de família. E você, senhorita está mais do que convidada. Harry, leve-a nem que seja amarrada!

Eles riram, Gina deu um beijo em cada um e desaparatou de volta para a Toca.

-Pode deixar que eu arrumo as coisas aqui Harry. Você fez a comida, eu limpo.

-Hermione, você esqueceu que nós somos bruxos? – Harry perguntou rindo e com um movimento de sua varinha a louça estava na pia, sendo lavada e enxugada e depois indo para a prateleira certa no armário.

Hermione olhou tudo aquilo maravilhada. Harry se lembrou da primeira vez que vira magia funcionando. Provavelmente sua reação fora a mesma.

-Acho que disso eu não vou me esquecer mais! – ela disse sorrindo.

Caminharam em direção aos quartos e pararam na porta de Hermione.

-Harry, eu realmente não tenho palavras para agradecer tudo o que você está fazendo por mim. Muito obrigada mesmo. – ela disse olhando fundo nos olhos dele.

-Eu posso não te conhecer tão bem, Hermione, mas acho que posso afirmar com certeza que você teria feito o mesmo por mim.

-Eu espero que sim. – ela respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

-Bom, eu vou para o meu quarto. Boa noite. – ele disse.

-Boa noite. – ela respondeu sorrindo e entrou em seu quarto para uma merecida noite de sono. E lá no fundo tinha esperanças de que quando acordasse se lembrasse de tudo novamente. Mas não desejava que aquilo fosse só um sonho. Conhecer Harry fora bom demais para não ser realidade.

**Uhhh dessa vez não demorei tanto assim né! =D**


	6. Capítulo 05

Harry acordou bem disposto, tomou um demorado banho e ao sair do quarto foi recebido por um delicioso cheiro de panquecas vindo da cozinha. Quando chegou no local encontrou Hermione, o cabelo preso num coque mal feito, uma camiseta e um shorts, provavelmente de Gina. Estava descalça, e Harry reparou que tinha pés pequenos e delicados.

-Bom dia! – ele falou sorrindo e a espantando um pouco.

-Harry! Bom dia! Espero que não tenha ciúmes da sua cozinha, só queria preparar um café... – ela respondeu meio sem jeito.

-De forma alguma, fique à vontade. Ainda mais que pelo cheiro a cozinha está sendo muito bem aproveitada.

-Bom, eu não sou nenhuma chef, eu acho... - ela ficou com o olhar perdido de novo.

-Então é uma cozinheira natural, e com muito potencial! – ele respondeu e terminou de colocar a mesa.

Tomaram o café juntos, conversando sobre coisas triviais.

-Hermione, hoje não acho que seja um bom dia para você procurar fichas e cadastros, a maioria dos estabelecimentos estão fechados. Acho que você iria se divertir muito mais se fosse ao almoço na casa dos Weasley comigo.

-Bom, eu tenho que concordar que domingo não é um bom dia para procurar essas coisas mesmo. Mas eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia esse almoço. As pessoas iriam ficar constrangidas com uma estranha ali.

-De forma alguma. Você não conhece os Weasleys, eles não ficam constrangidos de jeito nenhum. Vamos, você vai gostar de conhecê-los.

Ela ficou pensativa por um tempo mas acabou por concordar.

Chegaram cedo para o almoço, Molly gostava que todos chegassem antes para aproveitar o dia juntos.

Como era de se esperar, todos os olhares se voltaram para Harry quando ele chegou com uma desconhecida. Uma adorável desconhecida.

-Você deve ser Hermione, certo? – perguntou Molly assim que Hermione saiu da lareira (e tinha achado a experiência estranha e desagradável). – Gina nos contou sobre você. Por favor sinta-se em casa!

-Obrigada. – Hermione sorriu para a mulher. Observou um imenso mar de cabeças vermelhas a sua frente, com uma ou outra de outra cor.

-Hermione, esse é o Rony meu melhor amigo. – Harry disse a apresentando para um ruivo maravilhado.

-Como vai, Hermione? – ele perguntou meio sem palavras.

-Tudo bem. – ela respondeu meio constrangida sob o olhar do ruivo.

-Harry! Apresente nossa amiga para o resto da família enquanto eu troco uma palavrinha com o meu irmão, sim? – Gina apareceu, puxando Rony para o lado sem nem mesmo esperar a resposta.

-Você é besta ou o que? – ela perguntou irritada ao irmão.

-Ei, qual é? O que te deu?

-O que deu em você, isso sim! Viu a cara que ficou olhando para a garota? Como se fosse devorá-la numa esquina escura?

-O que? Você está vendo coisas, Gina! Eu estava agindo normalmente! – ele respondeu com as orelhas pegando fogo.

-Normalmente como quando vê a Fleur e seus parentes! Fala sério, controle seus hormônios, já passou da idade disso!

-Gina, você está vendo coisas.

-Estou vendo e ouvindo coisas, Rony. E vou te avisando, não se meta com essa garota, ouviu bem?

-E qual o problema? É preconceito só porque ela não tem memória?

-Não, Rony! Como você pode ser tão burro? Não vê como Harry fica junto com ela?

-Não. Como?

-Como o nosso Harry de antes! Como ele deveria ser todos esses anos sem Voldemort nos pés dele!

-Fala sério Gina, ele a conheceu ontem! Impossível!

-Você a conheceu agora e já estava todo baboso pro lado dela.

-Você não pode negar que ela é muito bonita.

-Não estou dizendo isso! Grrrr como você é irritante, sabia? Pelo bem do seu melhor amigo, não fique assediando essa garota! Pense nos sentimentos de Luna também! – com isso o ruivo ficou mais vermelho e não respondeu mais nada.

Luna Lovegood nunca escondera de ninguém, nem mesmo do próprio Rony, os sentimentos que tinha por ele. Todos achavam que era um caso perdido, pois Rony nunca demonstrara nada além de amizade pela loira. Ela, porém, não desistia nunca.

Fred e Jorge estavam achando incrível poder mostrar até seus truques mais velhos para a nova amiga de Harry. Ela não tinha visto nenhum antes!

-Esse tom de verde-limão...não me parece muito confiável. – Hermione ponderou, hesitante antes de beber o líquido que os gêmeos lhe ofereciam como um simples suco de limão.

-Não beba isso. – Harry retirou o copo de sua mão antes que ela caísse em mais um truque. – Vocês não tem mesmo vergonha? – ralhou com os gêmeos.

- Qual é Harry? Ela só ia ficar com um cabelo mais...verdinho! – responderam as gargalhadas.

- Me desculpe por isso... – Harry falou para Hermione mas se surpreendeu ao vê-la com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Tudo bem, seria mesmo engraçado. – ela falou num tom ameno, para evitar maiores discussões.

-Luna! Que bom que você chegou! Vem aqui, quero te apresentar uma pessoa! – Gina gritou do outro lado da sala.

Arrastou a loira, que nem teve tempo de cumprimentar mais ninguém, até Hermione.

-Esta aqui é Hermione, caiu na cabeça do Harry ontem.

-Gina! Luna, esta aqui é Hermione. Por acaso ela realmente caiu em cima de mim ontem, no Beco Diagonal. Ela não se lembra de nada da sua vida antes da queda. – Harry tentou explicar melhor mas certas coisas não tem jeito mesmo.

Luna não disse nada. Seus olhos foram arregalando enquanto olhava a morena e finalmente um enorme sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

-Quem se importa de onde vem? O importante é que está aqui agora! – Luna falou enquanto segurava as duas mãos de Hermione.

Hermione não sabia bem o que responder então apenas sorriu para a loira, sentindo que de alguma forma podia sempre confiar nela.

Harry não entendeu nada, olhou para Gina mas ela também tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto observando a cena.

-Queridos, o almoço está na mesa! Venham! – Molly chamou do jardim.

Todos se sentaram em volta da enorme mesa que Molly havia preparado. Tinha de tudo um pouco, uma refeição realmente farta.

Harry se sentou ao lado de Hermione. Rony estava a sua frente, ao lado de Luna, que não parava de olhar para a morena com um gigantesco sorriso no rosto. Gina estava do outro lado de Hermione, também sorrindo.

-Fique a vontade querida, como o que quiser, o quanto quiser! – Molly afirmou para a mais nova convidada.

-Obrigada. – Hermione agradeceu já se servindo.

-Céus, essa comida está divina! – a morena exclamou após provar a primeira garfada.

-Molly é famosa pela sua comida. Espere até ver a sobremesa! – Harry falou, se divertindo com a expressão maravilhada de Hermione, se lembrando da primeira vez que provara o tempero da casa.

-Parece um banquete no paraíso, não é mesmo? – Luna perguntou ainda sorridente.

-Sim! É exatamente o que parece! – Hermione concordou, achando um certo conforto naquela expressão.

-Por favor, estão me deixando encabulada! – Molly soltou com falsa modéstia e orelhas vermelhas. Sabia que conquistava todos pelo estômago.

Rony aproveitava a situação para observar Harry atentamente e averiguar se sua irmã estava certa. Estava chegando a conclusão de que ela tinha razão. Há muito tempo não via Harry sorrindo assim tão verdadeiramente. Ele parecia querer explicar tudo para Hermione e seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira diferente quando olhava para a moça. Parecia se deliciar quando via suas reações diante de coisas que não se lembrava. Por todo e qualquer motivo tocava o seu braço quando ia falar com ela. Acima de tudo, ele parecia tranquilo. Calmo, pela primeira vez depois da guerra. Não pôde evitar o sorriso que se formou também em seu rosto quando percebeu que seu amigo estava finalmente de volta.

No final do almoço ninguém conseguiu segurar o sorriso que tinham em seus rostos e o sentimento de paz e tranquilidade que se instalara no ambiente.

**O próximo não demora!**


	7. Capítulo 06

Quando voltaram do almoço estavam cansados e empanturrados.

-A família dos seus amigos é realmente maravilhosa! – Hermione comentou quando voltaram ao apartamento de Harry. Tinha adorado os Weasley e Luna. Todos foram muito acolhedores com ela e não ficaram fazendo perguntas as quais ela não teria respostas.

-Que bom que gostou deles. São praticamente a minha família também. – ele respondeu satisfeito com o fato dela ter se dado tão bem com as pessoas que ele amava.

Ela quis perguntar sobre a família dele mas não teve coragem. Achou que estaria sendo muito invasiva com uma pessoa que a ajudou e respeitou todo esse tempo. De alguma forma, sabia que seria um assunto doloroso para ele.

-Acho que não vou precisar comer mais essa semana! – ela brincou, tentando mudar o assunto quando percebeu o olhar distante e triste que ele ficou ao falar em família.

-Molly tem esse dom! Sempre que volto de lá também tenho essa sensação. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Conversaram mais um pouco até estarem cansados o suficiente para irem dormir.

Trancado em seu quarto, Harry avaliou seu dia. Há muito tempo não se divertia assim num almoço na casa dos Weasley. Era como se voltasse lá pela primeira vez depois de longos anos. Ver a reação de Hermione com cada coisa fazia parecer que tudo era novidade para ele também. Era como abrir uma caixa cheia de coisas antigas, que você não via há tempos e relembrar como aquelas coisas eram boas, as sensações que elas traziam de novo...Era como encontrar seu brinquedo favorito depois de 20 anos sem vê-lo. O sentimento era indescritível.

Agradeceu aos céus por Hermione ter caído em sua cabeça. Era como se ele fosse a caixa que precisava ser aberta. Ele estava redescobrindo o mundo, vendo tudo como se fosse a primeira vez...Com olhos inocentes, longe do terror que era sua vida sob a maldição de Voldemort. Perto dela se sentia tranquilo, como se tudo fosse realmente dar certo. Valera a pena derrotar Voldemort e tornar o mundo melhor para ela. Alguém como ela valia todo o esforço.

Não sabia explicar como alguém que conhecia há tão pouco tempo mexia tanto com ele. Tinha a sensação de que se conheciam há anos e nem ao menos sabia nada sobre ela! Só sabia que se sentia bem perto dela, se sentia...completo, como nunca se sentira antes.

Pela primeira vez em anos dormiu tranquilo, sem nenhum pesadelo nem angústia em seu peito.

O dia seguinte era uma segunda-feira e ele tinha que trabalhar. Era a primeira vez em seis anos que não queria ter que trabalhar.

Encontrou Hermione mais uma vez preparando seu café.

-Assim vou ficar mal acostumado. – ele brincou e ela se assustou com a presença repentina dele.

-Harry! Bom dia! Espero que não se importe mas gostei mesmo da sua cozinha... – ela perguntou meio acanhada.

-Não tem problema nenhum, Hermione. Só não quero que pense que é obrigada a fazer isso. – ele respondeu se sentando na mesa que já estava até arrumada.

-Sei que não sou obrigada, Harry. Mas é o mínimo que posso fazer. – respondeu e terminou as panquecas.

-Hoje eu tenho que passar no meu trabalho para resolver umas coisas mas não demoro muito. Passo aqui antes do almoço para te buscar.

-Me buscar? Onde vamos?

-Hogwarts. Vamos falar com o diretor Dumbledore. Se tem alguém que pode te ajudar, é ele! – Harry falou todo confiante.

-O que é Hogwarts? – Hermione perguntou genuinamente interessada. Harry se surpreendeu e então lembrou que ela realmente não devia se lembrar da escola.

-Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. É onde bruxos e bruxas tem a sua formação concluída. Vamos para lá aos 11 anos e lá ficamos por 7 longos anos aprendendo tudo o que se tem para aprender sobre magia.

-Uau! Parece ser um lugar maravilhoso! – ela estava realmente curiosa agora para conhecer o lugar.

-Então está combinado. Vamos para lá assim que eu voltar, ok?

-Combinado.

Ele desaparatou para o ministério e foi direto para a sala do seu chefe.

-Bom dia Harry! O que faz tão cedo no meu gabinete?

-Bom dia Lupin. Eu vim fazer o que você sempre me fala para fazer e eu nunca faço. Vim tirar férias.

-O que? Isso é sério mesmo?

-Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida.

-Há 3 anos você não tira férias! O que aconteceu? Está doente? – Lupin perguntou sinceramente preocupado.

-Fique tranquilo, não tem nada errado comigo. – Harry tentou não entrar em detalhes.

-O que aconteceu então? Finalmente entrou em colapso com estresse?

-Também não. Só estou precisando de tempo.

-Tempo para que? – Lupin adorava um bom interrogatório.

-Ajudar uma amiga.

-Que amiga?

-Você não conhece.

-Aha! Finalmente! Encontrou um rabo de saia que te fez até parar de trabalhar! – ele falou, ironicamente lembrando Harry de seu padrinho.

-Não é nada disso... – não conseguiu evitar o sangue corando sua face.

-Não? Então me diga, o que você vai ficar fazendo com todo esse tempo livre com a sua..."amiga"?

-Vou ajudá-la, já disse! Ela está com problemas.

-Que tipo de problemas?

-Pessoais.

-E você quer resolver os problemas pessoais dela. – ele disse fazendo uma cara e uma entonação que não deixam outra interpretação a não ser a mais perversa.

-Lupin, já chega. Você está parecendo o Sirius assim.

-Culpa sua que não quer me contar o que realmente está acontecendo.

-OK. Ela perdeu a memória e eu vou ajudá-la com isso.

-Você era amigo dela antes disso?

-Não.

-Então como pretende ajudá-la?

-Vou levá-la a lugares que possam ter registros e hoje vou levá-la para Dumbledore.

-Entendo. Sendo assim, está liberado. Só por favor, antes de ir passe os relatórios dos alunos para o Lance, ok?

-Certo, farei isso imediatamente. Obrigado, Lupin!

-Juízo, Harry. Juízo! – Lupin falou rindo enquanto Harry saía feito um pomo desgovernado de sua sala.

Harry deixou tudo em ordem na sua sala, passou tudo o que precisava para o colega Lance e voltou o mais rápido que pode para casa.

Ao entrar no apartamento encontrou Hermione absorta em um grande livro. Chegando mais perto viu que era Hogwarts, uma história. Riu por dentro da imensa curiosidade da garota.

-Pelo visto já está se preparando para nossa visita? – ele perguntou e ela quase saltou do sofá com o susto.

-Harry! Não ouvi você chegando! Mas sim, não pude conter minha curiosidade quando você falou de um lugar tão maravilhoso como este! – ela falou apontando para o livro.

-Então prepare-se, pois nós estamos indo para lá agora! – ele falou empolgado em voltar para aquela que fora sua casa durante 7 anos.

-Só preciso falar com o diretor antes para que ele nos permita ver isso. – ele a chamou para perto da lareira, onde se abaixou e jogou um pó que fez as chamas ficarem verdes.

-Sala do diretor Alvo Dumbledore, Hogwarts.

-Harry Potter! Mas que surpresa! – mais surpresa ficou Hermione ao ver o rosto do bruxo se formar dentro das chamas verdes.

-Bom dia Dumbledore! Esta aqui é minha amiga Hermione e nós precisamos falar pessoalmente com você, está muito ocupado agora?

-Bom dia, Hermione. Nunca estou ocupado para você, Harry. Vou liberar a lareira e vocês já podem vir. Até já. – e com isso seu rosto desapareceu e o fogo voltou ao seu natural tom laranja.

-Uau! – foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu falar. Harry riu da expressão da moça.

-Acho que já podemos ir.

Novamente Hermione viajava pela lareira. A sensação foi um pouco melhor do que da primeira vez.

Ao chegarem ela se deparou com uma sala muito cheia, com vários utensílios estranhos que ela não fazia ideia do que eram. Também havia muitos quadros na parede e qual não foi seu susto ao ver um piscando para ela.

-Harry! – ela disse segurando com força o braço do rapaz.

-Perdão, senhorita. Meus amigos aqui tem essa mania desagradável de se meter onde não são chamados. – Dumbledore falou divertido.

-Esses quadros são mágicos, Hermione. Eles se mexem sempre, é normal aqui. – Harry explicou.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, ainda maravilhada e espantada.

-Então, em que posso ajudá-lo? – Dumbledore perguntou solícito.

-Perdoe-me, deixe te apresentar direito. Esta aqui é Hermione Granger. Nós nos conhecemos no Beco Diagonal no sábado de manhã. Eu estava passando perto do museu quando ouvi um grito. Quando vi, ela estava caindo da torre e infelizmente não consegui pegá-la a tempo. Ela bateu com a cabeça e não se lembra de absolutamente nada da sua vida.

-Mas que terrível infortúnio, Srta. Granger! Teve mais algum ferimento grave?

-Não, senhor. Felizmente não tive sequer um arranhão. Mas o médico não sabe me dizer se irei recuperar a memória ou não.

-Você a levou para St. Mungos, correto? –perguntou o bruxo para Harry.

-Sim, levei. Eles fizeram um exame completo. É importante dizer que ela não se lembra nem mesmo da magia. Ficou bastante assustada quando viu o medibruxo no hospital.

-Entendo. – Dumbledore respondeu pensativo.

-Gostaria da sua ajuda, professor. Será que tem algum registro dela aqui em Hogwarts ou em outra escola?

-Vou pesquisar nas outras escolas mas tenho certeza que não estudou aqui. Me lembro muito bem de cada aluno que passou por esta escola e nenhum teve o sobrenome Granger. Vou verificar se por acaso foi enviada a carta.

-Por favor, professor. – Harry pediu ansioso.

-Tem uma coisa...Eu estive pensando – Hermione começou meio incerta – e se eu não for bruxa? Quer dizer, nós já procuramos no banco dos bruxos, na biblioteca, no hospital e em diversos estabelecimentos mágicos e em nenhum eu tenho registro. Talvez eu simplesmente não seja bruxa. Nem ao menos tenho uma varinha!

-O que estaria fazendo no Beco Diagonal se não fosse bruxa? – Harry indagou rapidamente.

-Podia estar perdida.

-Trouxas não se perdem no mundo mágico. Eles nem ao menos o veem.

-Perdão, do que me chamou? – Hermione interrogou um tanto quanto ofendida.

-Trouxa é como chamamos quem não é mágico. – Dumbledore respondeu. – E podemos tirar sua duvida rapidamente. Vamos até a ala hospitalar e Pomfrey saberá nos dizer. Por aqui.

Juntos os três foram até a ala hospitalar, Hermione mais uma vez maravilhada com o castelo e suas escadas que se movem.

-Professor! Algum problema? Oh, Potter! Não me diga que está com saudades da ala hospitalar?

-Não exatamente, mas passei boa parte do meu ano escolar aqui! – Harry respondeu divertido.

-Pomfrey, esta aqui é Hermione Granger. Ela perdeu a memória e não se lembra nem mesmo da magia. Pode examiná-la e ver se tem sangue mágico? – Dumbledore pediu.

-Mas é claro, professor! Por aqui, Srta. Granger. Vai levar alguns minutos apenas. – e com isso levou a moça para trás de uma das baias.

Conforme dito, alguns minutos depois elas voltaram para a companhia dos dois bruxos.

-Ela tem sim sangue mágico, mas possui uma magia crua como se nunca tivesse sido realmente utilizada.

-O que isso quer dizer? – Hermione perguntou temerosa.

-Quer dizer que há muito tempo não utiliza magia, minha querida. Ou nem mesmo chegou a usá-la. Mas você é definitivamente uma bruxa. – Pomfrey explicou.

Hermione não ficou muito animada com a novidade. Sabia que era uma bruxa mas por que nunca usara magia? O que a teria levado a viver assim? Seu passado era apenas uma mancha negra em sua memória e isso a assustava mais que qualquer coisa. Sentiu os olhos arderem com algumas lágrimas que tentavam escapar. Em poucos segundos sentiu os braços de Harry em volta de si, a apertando contra seu corpo e sussurrando que tudo iria ficar bem.

**No próximo capítulo vamos continuar o passeio pela escola! =D**

**Obrigada a todos os que leem e comentam! Beijos**


	8. Capítulo 07

-Harry, talvez queira apresentar o castelo para ela enquanto eu verifico alguns arquivos e faço alguns contatos. – Dumbledore disse ao ver o estado cabisbaixo da moça. Com certeza um tour por Hogwarts levantaria seu animo.

-Certo. Venha comigo, vou te levar para conhecer minha segunda casa. – ele disse enquanto pegava sua mão e a puxava pelo corredor.

-Acho que podemos começar com o salão comunal da Grifinória. Você vai adorar. – Harry falou empolgado em rever seu antigo dormitório.

Quando chegaram se depararam com o retrato da mulher gorda.

-Senha? – ela perguntou.

-Ih, não sabemos! Vamos ter que esperar algum aluno passar.

-Harry? Harry Potter o travesso da Grifinória? – a mulher gorda falou entusiasmada.

-Sim sou eu! Se lembra de mim? – Harry respondeu surpreso.

-Mas é claro que lembro! Depois do seu pai e seu padrinho, foi o moleque mais travesso que passou por aqui! – ela respondeu sorrindo. – E essa moça, quem é? Desculpe querida, mas não lembro de você.

-Prazer, meu nome é Hermione Granger. Não estudei aqui. – ela respondeu maravilhada por estar conversando com um quadro.

-Que pena, querida. Teria adorado. Mas vamos, entrem! As portas de nossa casa estão sempre abertas para um verdadeiro grifinório. – dito isto a porta se abriu. Após agradecerem eles finalmente entraram no salão.

-E este é o salão comunal da Grifinória. – Harry disse entusiasmado e admirado da expressão de sua amiga. Mais uma vez ela estava de boca aberta.

-Harry, isto é maravilhoso! Que lugar lindo! Deve ter sido ótimo estudar aqui! – ela falava indo de um lugar para outro, querendo conhecer todos os cantos.

-Ali é o dormitório masculino e logo a direita o feminino. Não acho legal irmos até lá, pode ter algum estudante matando aula.

-Claro. Só a sala já está bom, é encantadora.

-Está com fome? – Harry perguntou ao perceber que já passava bastante do meio dia.

-Não tinha percebido, mas agora que você falou, estou sim.

-Então venha, vai conhecer o melhor lugar de todos! – mais uma vez tomou a mão de Hermione e a levou até a cozinha.

Fez cócegas na pera e quando a porta finalmente se abriu, os olhos de Hermione quase saíram de órbita. O cheiro do ambiente era maravilhoso e aumentava ainda mais sua fome. A sua frente, milhares de criaturas pequenas e estranhas corriam de um lado para o outro carregando bandejas com os mais diversos pratos.

-Harry Potter! – de repente uma das criaturas estranhas parou na frente de Harry, usando um tecido enrolado no corpo e duas meias que definitivamente não formavam um par.

-Dobby! Quanto tempo! – Harry respondeu feliz em rever o amigo.

-Dobby muito feliz de ver grande Harry Potter de novo! E a amiga de Harry Potter.

-Claro! Dobby, esta aqui é Hermione Granger. Hermione, este é Dobby, um elfo doméstico muito amigo meu.

-Prazer, senhor Dobby. – Hermione disse estendendo a mão para o elfo.

-Senhor Dobby? – o elfo respondeu com os olhos ainda maiores que o normal – eu só Dobby, senhorita! Dobby não merece ser senhor.

-Está tudo bem, Hermione. Dobby é muito humilde. – Harry consertou quando viu que a amiga ficara muito constrangida.

-Dobby, será que poderia nos trazer alguma comida? – Harry pediu e o elfo, mais que solícito, desapareceu em meio a cozinha para trazer do bom e do melhor para seu amigo.

-O que são exatamente essas criaturas? – Hermione quis saber.

-São elfos domésticos. São criaturas mágicas responsáveis pela limpeza e pela comida de Hogwarts. Muitas famílias bruxas ricas também tem seus elfos.

-Esse Dobby parece gostar muito de você. Ele já trabalhou para você?

-Não. Na verdade quando estava no meu segundo ano Dobby, ainda que de uma maneira torta, me ajudou muito em alguns...problemas, por assim dizer. E eu, apesar de não saber o que estava fazendo, o libertei de seus antigos mestres.

-Como assim, o libertou?

-Elfos domésticos pertencem a uma família. São propriedade dela até que sejam presenteados por roupas, e assim ficam livres.

-Está me dizendo que estas criaturas são escravas? – Hermione agora quase berrou. Todos na cozinha pararam para olhar para ela.

-Hermione, fique calma. Eles gostam de ser assim. – Harry tentou explicar.

-Gostam? E quem garante que eles realmente gostam disso? A escravidão é um absurdo, se aproveitam deles só porque são diferentes de vocês! Quanta crueldade!

-Estou falando a verdade, Hermione! Eles gostam disso! Uma vez uma amiga de Dobby foi liberta e posso te garantir que ela preferia ter morrido do que ter ganhado a liberdade.

-Porque ela provavelmente achava que merecia ser escrava! Devem ter feito uma lavagem cerebral nesses pobres coitados, os fazendo acreditar que não são bons o suficiente e que servem somente como escravos, que não tem valor algum como seres humanos! – a moça falava com veemência e agora já estava vermelha como um tomate. Alguns elfos estavam se afastando rapidamente dela, ao ouvirem sua indignação.

-Hermione, por favor se acalme! Está assustando os elfos! – Harry falou observando que estavam cada vez mais isolados na cozinha. Isso foi o suficiente para Hermione se acalmar um pouco.

-Dobby trouxe de tudo um pouco! E de sobremesa tem a favorita de Harry Potter, torta de abóbora! – disse o elfo todo empolgado, não percebendo o burburinho que estava na cozinha.

-Muito obrigada, Dobby! – Harry agradeceu e aproveitou a oportunidade para esclarecer a Hermiome – Veja, Dobby recebe um salário para trabalhar aqui em Hogwarts.

-É o mínimo que deveriam fazer! Olhe o tamanho dessa escola! O trabalho que dá limpar tudo isso e alimentar todos esses alunos! Espero que esteja sendo muito bem pago, Dobby.

-Dobby é muito bem pago sim, senhorita. Dumbledore aceitou as condições que Dobby pediu para trabalhar aqui. – o elfo contou sorridente.

-Viu? Isto mostra que eles não gostam de ser escravos! Esse Dobby deveria ser um exemplo para os outros!

-Não, senhorita. Outros elfos não gostam muito de Dobby porque ele ganha dinheiro para fazer serviço. Outros elfos brigam com Dobby, mas Dobby não liga.

-Vamos comer, Hermione? Este é um assunto muito polemico que não vamos resolver aqui e agora.

-OK vamos comer. Mas este é um assunto que faço questão de resolver quando puder.

Dobby os levou até uma mesa, onde comeram em silêncio. Hermione, perdida em seus pensamentos sobre como uma sociedade avançada como aquela ainda tolerava uma coisa tão absurda como escravidão. Harry estava surpreso com a atitude de Hermione. Ela sempre se mostrou muito pacifica mas ficou extremamente revoltada ao ver como os elfos eram tratados. Ela era realmente uma pessoa muito justa e passional. Vê-la irritada daquele jeito com os maus tratos com outras criaturas o deixara maravilhado.

-Esta comida é realmente maravilhosa. – Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

-Muito boa, não é? Acho que só perde para a comida da Sra. Weasley.

-Tem razão. Esta é a melhor torta de abóbora que já comi na vida! Que eu me lembre, pelo menos. – ela falou ficando um pouco chateada com isso.

-Acho que agora podemos ir ao lugar que, com certeza, será seu favorito. – Harry disse e a puxou pelas mãos para a biblioteca.

-Harry! Isto aqui é incrível! – ela disse quando entraram no local com livros por todas as partes. Poucos alunos se encontravam ali pois estava na hora das aulas.

-Sabia que iria gostar! – Harry riu do entusiasmo da moça ao passar entre as prateleiras, tocando as pontas dos dedos em cada livro como se tocasse um tesouro muito delicado.

-Deve ter sido maravilhoso estudar numa escola com uma biblioteca tão completa!

-Bom, eu não frequentava tanto assim mas foi bem útil na maioria das vezes. – Harry respondeu um pouco envergonhado em admitir que não fez tanto uso da biblioteca quanto poderia.

-Bem, imagino que adolescentes não deem muito valor a essas coisas mesmo. – ela respondeu complacente.

Ficaram ali por algum tempo enquanto Hermione parecia se divertir apenas com os títulos das obras.

-Esperava os encontrar aqui mesmo. – de repente a voz de Dumbledore soou na porta.

-Professor! Tem alguma notícia boa? – Harry perguntou ansioso.

-Por favor, me acompanhem até minha sala.

Juntos, os três caminharam para a sala do diretor.

-Sentem-se, por favor. Como havia dito, e agora confirmei, não tivemos nenhum Granger nessa escola e nenhuma carta foi enviada a nenhum destes também. Entrei em contato com os diretores das outras escolas próximas na Europa e o resultado foi o mesmo. A senhorita realmente não recebeu nenhuma carta para estudar numa escola de magia e bruxaria. O que implica que a senhorita não está registrada em nenhum documento bruxo pois seu sangue mágico não consta em nenhum banco de dados.

-Mas ela é bruxa! Madame Pomfrey confirmou isso! – Harry interviu.

-Sim, Harry. Ela é bruxa mas nunca ninguém do mundo mágico se deu conta disso. Nós temos um banco de dados que é atualizado magicamente cada vez que uma criança com sangue mágico nasce. Infelizmente a Srta. Granger não está nesse cadastro. Poucas vezes, muito poucas mesmo, nosso sistema falhou. Talvez esse seja um desses casos.

-Não acredito nisso! Que falta se sorte a minha, perco minha memória e aí descubro que sou bruxa e nem mesmo os bruxos sabiam disso. – Hermione murmurou mais para si mesma que para os outros.

-Isso explica a magia crua que encontramos no seu sangue. Provavelmente a senhorita realmente nunca usou magia na vida. – Dumbledore prosseguiu.

-E o que ela estaria fazendo no Beco Diagonal? – Harry quis saber.

-Não sei, Harry. Os trouxas não veem nossas construções mas ela com certeza podia ver. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que estivesse ali e até por isso mesmo teve um acidente. Seria bem plausível.

-Acho que nunca iremos saber. – Hermione comentou triste.

-Claro que vamos, Hermione! – Harry disse segurando suas mãos – Eu vou te ajudar a se lembrar. Nós vamos conseguir.

-Obrigada, Harry. – ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos. Dumbledore assistia aquilo tudo com um sorriso e um brilho especial nos olhos.

-Parece que hoje não conseguiremos mais nada. Por que não terminam o tour pela escola? Tenho certeza que ainda tem muitos lugares que a senhorita vai adorar conhecer. – o diretor falou piscando para os dois.

-Tem razão. De nada adianta ficar me lamentando. E estou adorando conhecer esse lugar! Muito obrigada por tudo, professor. – Hermione respondeu se levantando e apertando a mão do bruxo.

-Não tem que me agradecer. É um prazer ajudar uma amiga. Agora, por favor. Fiquem à vontade.

O diretor assistiu, satisfeito, quanto os dois saíram da sua sala de mãos dadas para continuar o passeio pela escola.

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Um grande beijo e até o próximo!**


	9. Capítulo 08

Hermione foi caminhando com Harry, sempre maravilhada, até chegarem a parte externa do castelo.

-Nossa esse lugar é enorme! – ela exclamou ao ver tudo aquilo.

-Você ainda não viu nada! Vem, vou te mostrar agora o meu lugar favorito. – Harry disse já a puxando para o campo de quadribol.

-Ei! Aquele ali é o Harry Potter! – ouviram um aluno gritar e logo todo o time da Grifinória, que estava treinando, estava em volta deles.

-Harry Potter? É você mesmo? – perguntou um garoto de no máximo 14 anos, maravilhado.

-Sim, sou eu. E você é...? – Harry não ficava tão irritado quando crianças o reconheciam, fazia parte da sua construção de mundo ter um herói. Ele não queria ser esse herói mas não tinha escolha.

-Eric Marvel! Estamos treinando para o próximo jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa. – o garoto respondeu entusiasmado.

-Isto é ótimo! Quando é o jogo?

-No próximo sábado. Você jogava como apanhador, não é? – um outro rapaz, um pouco mais velho perguntou.

-Exato. – Harry respondeu já imaginando onde aquilo ia chegar.

-Será que poderia nos ajudar? – o rapaz perguntou ansioso.

-Ajudar como, Sr...?

- Joey McFlow. Sou o capitão do time. Eric é nosso apanhador e está um pouco de dificuldade para pegar o pomo. Pensei que talvez pudesse voar com ele um pouco, dar umas dicas e tal.

-Hermione, você se importa? – Harry perguntou para a amiga e ao se virar para olha-la ficou surpreso com a expressão dela. – Algum problema?

-Vocês...Vocês voam montados na vassoura? – para ela aquilo parecia muito surreal e perigoso.

-Oh, esqueci que você não deve conhecer o quadribol. Me desculpe. Sim, nós voamos em vassouras é muito divertido. E esse é o esporte típico dos bruxos. Acho legal até você ver um pouco do treino para entender.

-Me parece muito perigoso voar nessas coisas! – ela teimou.

-Sua namorada não conhece quadribol? De onde ela veio? – perguntou Eric.

-Acha perigoso? Ainda nem viu os tombos que tomamos nos jogos! Li que o Harry – falou Joey já com intimidade – levou um balaço na cabeça e caiu de mais de 30 metros de altura! Aquilo sim foi perigoso!

-Isso é verdade, Harry? – Hermione perguntou assustada.

-Bom, é verdade. Essas coisas acontecem nos jogos mas madame Pomfrey já está acostumada a resolver problemas assim.

Hermione só balançou a cabeça. Esses bruxos estavam se mostrando cada vez mais malucos.

-E então, Harry? Vai nos ajudar? – Joey quis saber.

-Acho que não tem problema. Hermione, você pode ficar sentada ali na arquibancada assistindo. – e levou a garota até os bancos.

Hermione assistiu tudo aquilo horrorizada. Harry estava montado numa vassoura, cercado de outros meninos e todos voavam a uma velocidade assustadora. Pior ainda foi quando Harry e o outro menino, Eric, viram alguma coisa no ar e dispararam como dois foguetes atrás daquela coisa. O tempo todo eles faziam tudo isso e ainda gritavam coisas um para o outro.

Mais de meia hora depois todos voltaram para o chão, suados e sorrindo. Hermione foi até o campo encontrá-los.

-Harry você foi incrível! Depois desse treino a Lufa-Lufa não tem a menor chance contra no nosso Eric! – Joey falava ofegante depois de tanto treino.

-Eles não vão saber o que os acertou! Foi demais Harry, muito obrigado! – Eric estava extasiado.

-Obrigado a vocês, garotos! Há muito tempo não jogava, foi muito bom relembrar os velhos tempos.

-OK pessoal, o treino acabou! Todos para o vestiário! – Joey gritou e o time dispersou.

-Aquilo é absurdamente perigoso! – Hermione finalmente falou.

-Não é tanto assim! Nós praticamos muito para fazermos isso, não tem com o que se preocupar. – Harry falou divertido. Estava cansado mas feliz. Realmente não jogava há muito tempo e tinha esquecido de como era bom o vento batendo forte contra o corpo, a adrenalina nas veias ao ver o pomo...Sentiu até saudades do tempo da escola.

-Não consigo nem mesmo entender como podem gostar disso!

-Tenho uma ideia! Por que não voa comigo? – Harry perguntou.

-O que? Está maluco? Não subo numa coisa dessas nem que me pague! – Hermione respondeu indignada.

-Vai gostar, Hermione, estou falando! É claro que não vou voar com você daquele jeito! Podemos ir bem mais devagar. Vamos!

A moça pareceu meio incerta e foi o que precisou para que Harry montasse na vassoura e a puxasse para si.

-Prometo que não vou te deixar cair. – ele falou e ela não teve outra opção a não ser montar na vassoura, à frente do moreno.

Harry passou os braços em volta da cintura dela, deu um impulso e logo eles estavam no ar.

-Abra os olhos! – ele falou no ouvido dela quando percebeu que ela estava com os olhos fechados.

Aos poucos ela foi abrindo os olhos e viu que, conforme prometido, eles não estavam muito rápido nem muito alto. Relaxou um pouco e pode aproveitar a incrível visão que estava tendo do castelo. Apesar de estar voando numa vassoura, sentia-se segura ali, com os braços de Harry a protegendo e sua respiração ofegante em seu ouvido.

-Tem razão. É mesmo maravilhoso. – ela falou enquanto sobrevoavam o lago.

Harry nem mesmo respondeu. Estava se sentindo tão bem que nem ao menos ouvia nada ao seu redor. Era mais que o fato de estar voando. Era ter Hermione assim tão perto, em seus braços, sentindo o perfume doce de canela que ela exalava, sua cintura fina entre seus braços e suas costas coladas em seu peito. Era como se ela se encaixasse ali perfeitamente. Encontrara o nirvana. Não pode controlar o impulso, baixou o rosto encostando o nariz no pescoço da bruxa a sua frente e beijou a pele macia que encontrou ali.

Hermione não sabia bem o que dizer. Era uma sensação maravilhosa estar ali com Harry e ao sentir seus lábios na sua pele não pode evitar o rubor que sentiu arder em sua face ou o sorriso que tomou seus lábios.

Continuaram voando por mais algum tempo até que finalmente voltaram ao campo. Desceram em silêncio mas Harry não conseguia se sentir culpado nem constrangido pela sua ação. Fizera algo que sabia ser o certo e não se arrependia disso.

-O que eram aquelas estufas que vimos perto do lago? – Hermione quebrou o silêncio.

-Eram as estufas de herbologia, onde são ministradas essas aulas. Vamos até lá, você vai gostar.

Sem nem pensar, deram as mãos e foram até as estufas. Hermione adorou o lugar, que já estava sem alunos no final da tarde. Conheceu diversos tipos de plantas bem diferentes e Harry foi explicando o que sabia sobre cada espécie que viam. Nem ele sabia que ainda lembrava essas coisas.

-Tem mais um lugar que quero mostrar a você e esta é a hora perfeita para isso. – Harry disse e a levou até o lago. Tinham sobrevoado o lugar mas assim de perto era mais bonito.

Alguns alunos passavam apressados voltando de suas aulas. Harry levou Hermione até quase a beirada e se sentou, indicando para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

-Agora olhe bem pois é uma das coisas mais bonitas que tem para se ver. – ele disse indicando o céu. O sol começava a se por no horizonte e o céu estava começando a tomar diversas cores diferentes, belíssimos tons de laranja, rosa e azul se misturavam e a lua, apressada, já começava a aparecer.

Sentados ali, no lago de Hogwarts, observando o por do sol, Harry se sentiu vivo de novo. Passou o braço ao redor de Hermione a puxando mais para perto. Ela se ajeitou, encostando um pouco das costas no peito dele e juntos assistiram ao espetáculo.

Depois que o céu já estava escuro de vez eles se levantaram e foram andando de volta para o castelo, as mãos entrelaçadas e uma gostosa sensação no peito.

-Harry, Hermione! Que bom que os encontrei. São meus convidados para o jantar hoje! – Dumbledore disse ao encontrá-los no corredor.

O casal foi até o salão e Hermione ficou impressionada com a quantidade de alunos que tinha ali. Claro que a maioria parou o que estava fazendo quando eles entraram e começou um burburinho geral. Dedos apontavam, olhos curiosos os acompanharam até chegarem a mesa dos professores.

Harry cumprimentou seus antigos professores, todos muito felizes em rever seu antigo aluno e herói. Minerva ficou encantada com Hermione e as duas conversaram a maior parte do jantar. Tudo sob os atentos e curiosos olhares de todos os alunos. Menos a mesa da Grifinória, que estava toda atenta a história dos meninos do quadribol, que faziam questão de contar cada segundo do seu treino do dia.

Depois de uma farta refeição, com direito a sobremesa e tudo, o salão foi esvaziando. A maioria dos professores se retirou e grande parte dos alunos curiosos já haviam saciado seu apetite por fofocas.

-O mais impressionante daqui é o teto! Que grande ideia encantá-lo para parecer com o céu lá fora!

-Como sabe disso? – Harry perguntou surpreso.

-Estava escrito em Hogwarts: uma história, que estava lendo no seu apartamento antes de virmos para cá.

-Fico feliz que goste de nossas instalações. Srta. Granger. É sempre bem vinda para visitar quando quiser.

-Obrigada, professor.

-Será que podemos usar sua lareira de novo, professor? Já está na hora de voltarmos. – Harry pediu.

-Mas é claro! Me acompanhem. - o diretor pediu e novamente o trio passava pelos corredores até voltarem para a sala do diretor.

-Estaria mais feliz se tivesse ajudado mais vocês. Qualquer coisa podem me procurar, estarei sempre à disposição. – Dumbledore se despediu e Harry e Hermione, depois de agradecerem, voltaram mais uma vez para as chamas verdes e o apartamento do moreno em Londres.

**Acabou a visita a Hogwarts! É bom matar a saudade do castelo, né? No próximo capítulo, voltamos ao mundo trouxa. Até lá!**


	10. Capítulo 09

Depois de mais uma noite de sono tranquilo, Harry se levantou e não se assustou ao encontrar mais uma vez o café da manhã pronto.

-Bom dia Hermione! – ele falou para a bruxa que já estava sentada na mesa lendo o jornal.

-Bom dia Harry! Espero que não se importe mas estava com muita fome e já tomei café. – ela pediu sorrindo.

-Não tem problema! Mas fique para me fazer companhia! – ele brincou.

-Claro! Estava lendo esse jornal que uma coruja deixou mais cedo. Tem umas notícias bem estranhas.

-Que tipo de notícias?

-Ah, coisas que eu não esperava ver no jornal, como o caso do filho do ministro que num acesso de raiva transformou sua irmã em sapo!

-Ah sim, temos coisas assim todos os dias! É um pouco chato ler sobre as peripécias dos filhos do ministro mas quando não tem mais nada para escrever eles falam sobre isso. Vai descobrir que o mundo bruxo adora uma boa fofoca.

-Estou vendo! Não achei uma matéria que valesse a pena ler. – ela respondeu desapontada.

-Tem algum plano para hoje? – Harry perguntou.

-Não exatamente. Pensei em procurar entre os...trouxas, como vocês falam. Talvez alguém saiba alguma coisa sobre mim. Mas não sei onde ir nem como começar.

-Estava pensando na mesma coisa. Nós podemos ir para algum bar trouxa, eles normalmente tem uma lista telefônica que é como se fosse um cadastro deles sabe. Podemos procurar todos os Granger que estiverem na lista.

-Boa ideia! – ela falou já mais esperançosa.

-OK, então vamos nos trocar e podemos ir, quanto antes melhor!

Cada um foi para o seu quarto se arrumar e se encontraram na sala. Finalmente sairiam de um jeito normal, sem ter que usar a lareira e Hermione ficou realmente grata por isso.

O primeiro bar que pararam não possuía uma lista. O atendente até olhou estranho para eles, como se não fosse uma coisa muito comum de se pedir.

No terceiro bar já estavam achando que havia alguma coisa estranha, pois as pessoas pareciam achar aquele pedido muito antiquado.

-Não vão achar mais essas listas por aí. Todo mundo usa a internet, sabe? Mas se querem mesmo assim, só vão achar nas cabines telefônicas. – disse o atendente do quarto bar em que foram. Pelo menos ele dera uma informação útil.

-O que é internet? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

-É uma rede que liga os computadores trouxas. Nós bruxos não usamos muito essas coisas. No ministério só temos um computador e é no departamento de investigação trouxa. Não sei nem como se usa isso, acho melhor tentarmos a cabine.

Em Londres, obviamente não foi difícil achar uma cabine telefônica da mais tradicional possível, vermelha e fechada. Lá dentro encontraram uma lista. Não parecia ser muito utilizada realmente.

-Muito bem, vamos para a letra G. – Harry disse e lá encontraram uma lista generosa de pessoas e pelo menos 10 Grangers.

-E agora? O que fazemos? – Hermione quis saber.

-Vamos ligar para cada um desses números. – e assim Harry começou.

-Alô? – respondeu uma voz feminina.

-Bom dia, poderia falar com Amanda Granger? – esse era o nome que constava na lista.

-Sou eu. E vou logo avisado, não quero comprar nada, doar nada e não terei compaixão por nenhuma lorota trágica.

-Não é nada disso senhora. Queria saber que se conhece Hermione Granger.

-Hermione? Não é da peça de Shakespeare?

-Bom, o nome é mas nesse caso estou falando de uma pessoa.

-Nunca nem ouvi esse nome. Por que quer saber?

-Estou procurando a família dela.

-Não conheço mesmo. Sinto muito. – e desligou na cara dele.

-Vamos riscar essa da nossa lista. – Hermione falou e fez um traço vermelho em cima do nome. – Próximo.

-Bom dia, posso falar com o senhor Billy Granger?

-Ele está trabalhando.

-Quem fala?

-Não te interessa.

-Por favor, preciso saber se conhece Hermione Granger.

-Se for mais alguma putinha querendo dar o golpe no meu marido, fique sabendo que eu mando te caçar até no inferno! – e mais uma vez desligaram na sua cara.

-Definitivamente não. – Hermione disse riscando mais um nome.

-Cassidy Granger, bom dia!

-Bom dia! A senhora conhece Hermione Granger?

-Quem está falando?

-Meu nome é Harry Potter.

-E o que deseja?

-Saber se a senhora conhece Hermione Granger.

-Não, senhor Potter. Não falo com minha família há 15 anos então posso dizer que com certeza não conheço nenhum Granger. E aconselho o senhor a ficar longe deles também. Principalmente do meu primo César, aquele velho trapaceiro não vale nada.

-Mas a senhora ao menos já ouviu falar nesse nome?

-Não. Na verdade parece até muito inteligente para ter vindo da cabeça de algum dos meus parentes. No máximo conseguiriam uma Herma Granger.

-OK, obrigado.

-De nada.

-Risque essa também. – Harry falou e Hermione imediatamente fez um traço vermelho.

-Que é? – atendeu a voz mau humorada.

-Bom dia, o senhor Devon Granger se encontra?

-Quem é que quer falar?

-Meu nome é Harry Potter.

- Se for cobrança ele num tá.

-Não se trata de cobrança, senhora.

-Bom, então vo chama.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia senhor Granger. Meu nome é Harry Potter e queria saber se o senhor conhece Hermione Granger.

-Não sou mais produtor.

-Como?

-Não trabalho mais com isso, então pouco me importa se essa tal aí canta, dança ou interpreta. Não conheço e não quero conhecer. Entendeu bem?

-Sim, senhor. Obrigado.

Hermione viu a cara de Harry e já riscou aquele também.

-Eleonor Granger, bom dia.

-Bom dia Eleonor. Meu nome é Harry Potter e gostaria de saber se a senhora conhece Hermione Granger.

-O que é isso? É um sequestro?

-Não, senhora! Só quero saber se a senhora conhece essa pessoa.

-É da polícia? Estão caçando essa moça?

-Também não é o caso.

-E só porque ela tem meu sobrenome você acha que eu a conheço? Quanta presunção!

-Calma, senhora! Só estou procurando a família dessa moça.

-Pois da minha família é que ela não é! Minha família tem classe, nós não ficamos nos dando ao desfrute para que outros fiquem nos caçando como se fossemos bandidos. – e desligou o telefone.

-Acho que as pessoas não estão com muito bom humor esta manhã!

-Concordo! Que gente mais azeda! Ainda bem que não são minha família! – Hermione falou realmente aliviada por não ser parente de nenhum desses mal educados.

Tentaram mais 3 casas mas ninguém atendeu.

-Vamos anotar o endereço destes. Talvez o número tenha mudado, acho legal se formos nessas casas.

-Pois não?

- Bom dia, poderia falar com Hugh Granger?

-Sem piadas, aqui é Hugh Granger.

-Não é uma piada, senhor.

-Acho bom mesmo pois se pedir para falar com Hugh Grant eu chamo a polícia!

-Não vou pedir, senhor. Gostaria de saber se conhece Hermione Granger.

-O que? Se for a nova namorada de Hugh Grant eu chamo a polícia!

-Calma, senhor! Não é nada disso e eu nem mesmo sei quem é Hugh Grant! Agora o senhor pode me ajudar?

-Não sabe quem é Hugh Grant? O senhor não prestigia o cinema nacional?

-Senhor, eu não ligo pra cinema nenhum. Agora pode me ajudar?

-Mas ele é um dos melhores atores do país! Um verdadeiro símbolo nacional! Esse homem leva o prestígio do nosso cinema para o mundo todo!

-O senhor conhece ou não Hermione Granger?

-Não, eu não conheço. Mas isso é aceitável, nunca ouvi falar dela. Mas o senhor não conhecer o Hugh Grant é inadmissível!

-OK, senhor. Então posso falar com Hugh Grant?

-O que? Eu sabia! Vou telefonar para a polícia, seu safado! Passar trote é crime! – dessa vez foi Harry quem desligou na cara do homem.

-Está difícil! Esses Grangers parecem ter um parafuso a menos! – Harry disse rindo.

-Isso explica muita coisa! – Hermione respondeu rindo também.

-Vamos almoçar. Depois a gente continua, vamos precisar de muito estomago para aguentar isso a tarde toda!

O casal almoçou num restaurante trouxa ali no centro mesmo. Harry gostava de fazer isso as vezes pois era raro alguém o reconhecer. Não teve tanta sorte dessa vez.

-O senhor é Harry Potter? – perguntou uma senhora de meia idade.

-Sim, sou eu. – Harry respondeu meio a contra gosto.

-Oh! Quanta honra conhecê-lo pessoalmente, senhor Potter! O senhor salvou nossas vidas! Quero muito agradecê-lo!

-Não precisa me agradecer senhora. Qualquer um teria feito o que fiz.

-De forma alguma! O senhor é um verdadeiro herói! Se importa em dar um autógrafo para minha netinha? O nome dela é Doralice. – a senhora perguntou já estendendo um caderninho e uma caneta para Harry.

O moreno não teve muita escolha e escreveu um rápido "um beijo para Doralice, Harry Potter". A senhora ficou extasiada, agradeceu e saiu.

-O que foi isso? – Hermione perguntou intrigada.

-Um tormento! Pensei que estaria a salvo na Londres trouxa mas nem aqui tenho sossego.

-Quis saber o porque dessa mulher querer seu autografo, Harry. Você parece ser realmente conhecido pelos bruxos. Aquelas crianças ontem na escola estavam eufóricas com a sua presença. Por acaso é algum tipo de celebridade?

-De certa forma, sim. – ele respondeu derrotado.

-Como assim?

Ele queria evitar aquilo. Não queria contar para ela a não ser que fosse realmente necessário. Tinha medo que quando ela descobrisse tudo se transformasse em mais uma das suas fãs e o tratasse de forma diferente. Gostava da forma como podia agir com ela, ser ele mesmo sem ter que se portar como um herói que todos esperavam que ele fosse. Com ela, ele era apenas Harry. Mas pelo jeito isso teria que mudar.

-Acho que chegou a hora de te contar. Minha história não é alguma coisa que eu goste de sair espalhando mas eu vou te contar. Confio em você, Hermione.

-Harry, não precisa me contar se não se sente confortável com isso.

-Está tudo bem, afinal todo mundo sabe mesmo. – e assim Harry começou a contar toda sua história, desde sua infância com os Dursley até a derrota definitiva de Voldemort.

**Qual será a reação de Hermione? Veremos no próximo capítulo! Beijos.**


	11. Capítulo 10

Quando Harry terminou sua história Hermione tinha algumas lágrimas no rosto.

-Oh Harry, eu sinto muito! – foi o que ela disse ao se sentar ao seu lado e o abraçar com força.

-Está tudo bem, Hermione. Já passou mesmo. – o moreno disse enquanto a abraçava de volta e afagava seu cabelo.

-Eu sei que já passou mas ainda assim é horrível! – ela se afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos – gostaria de estar ao seu lado quando tudo isso aconteceu. Gostaria de ter ajudado.

Era a primeira vez que alguém reagia assim a sua história. Normalmente as pessoas ficavam aterrorizadas com o que acontecera e ficavam agradecidas de já ter acabado tudo. No máximo agradeciam Harry ou desejavam que ele não tivesse passado por isso. Nunca ninguém desejara estar lá com ele.

-Acho que gostaria de ter você ao meu lado. – Harry respondeu com sinceridade enquanto limpava as lágrimas dos olhos da moça. Ela sorriu e o abraçou novamente.

-Agora entendo a reação dos meninos na escola ou daquela senhora. Você é o herói deles. – ela falou contra sua blusa.

-Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim mas sim, sou o herói deles. Por isso tento ter paciência quando as pessoas vem atrás de mim querendo autógrafos. Isso até é aceitável, o que não gosto é de receber tratamentos especiais, restaurantes que não querem que eu pague a conta, pessoas que tentam se aproximar de mim buscando algum proveito...Isso tudo é muito frustrante.

-Imagino que não deve ser fácil. Você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que quer tirar vantagens da fama. Acho que nem gostaria de ser famoso, certo? – ela perguntou olhando nos olhos dele novamente. E ele percebeu que por causa do choro seus olhos agora tinham riscos dourados misturados aos castanhos.

-Está certa. Não gosto dessa fama, o que mais desejo é ser um cara normal, passear por aí sem ter meu retrato em todos os jornais no dia seguinte.

-Bem, veja pelo lado positivo. Graças a essa fama você pode ver quem é seu amigo mesmo ou quem está com você por interesse. Seus amigos me pareceram um verdadeiro tesouro na sua vida.

-Tem razão. Eu sei que com eles posso sempre contar. Nem sempre é fácil distinguir quem se aproxima por interesse mas mais cedo ou mais tarde as máscaras sempre caem.

-E você pode ter certeza de que quem está com você é porque realmente gosta de você.

Harry sorriu para ela e segurou seu rosto. Estava se sentindo melhor agora que ela sabia de tudo e não se transformara em uma deslumbrada com a fama dele. Muito pelo contrário, ela o entendia e ainda achou algum aspecto positivo em toda essa loucura.

Deixou seus dedos percorrerem a pele macia da morena enquanto matinha seus olhos fixos nos dela. Sem nem perceber o dedo sobre seus lábios e sentiu uma onda de desejo o invadir quando sentiu a pele delicada de sua boca, que se entreabriu quando afagada. Seu hálito quente cobriu a sua mão atrevida e ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser o gosto que ela teria.

-A conta, senhor. – o garçom chegou e eles se afastaram como se atingidos por um raio.

-Certo, aqui está. Pode ficar com o troco. – Harry respondeu meio zonzo. Há anos não sentia nada parecido. Levantou-se da cadeira e quase tropeçou nos próprios pés. Hermione nem reparou pois também estava igualmente agitada.

-E agora – Harry limpou a garganta, estava até rouco – agora para onde vamos? – ele estava realmente desnorteado.

-Pensei em continuarmos ligando para essas pessoas. – Hermione respondeu vermelha como um pimentão.

-Certo, vamos.

Passaram o resto da tarde ligando para os diversos Grangers que encontraram na lista. O resultado foi igual ao da manhã: mais gente maluca que nunca ouvira falar de Hermione Granger.

-Vamos ficar com essa página e visitar esses endereços que marcamos. Quem sabe pessoalmente eles são um pouco melhores. – Harry disse quando saíram finalmente da cabine. Graças ao celular, ninguém os interrompeu. Ninguém usava muito as cabines publicas ultimamente.

-Harry, e se eu não for de Londres? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

-Bem, vai dar um pouco mais de trabalho encontrar sua família mas nós não vamos desistir. – ele tinha o olhar determinado e a voz firme. Não pararia até encontrar a família dela. Não gostava de pensar no momento em que isso finalmente acontecesse. Gostava de tê-la na sua vida, na sua casa...estava acostumando-se com a sua companhia e só de pensar em perdê-la sentia náuseas.

-Talvez dê tempo de ir em algum desses lugares hoje, você quer ir? – ele perguntou.

-Estou exausta Harry, queria mesmo i para casa. – ela respondeu realmente cansada. Criava expectativas cada vez que ligava para um casa nova e se decepcionava mais e mais. Isso era realmente cansativo.

-Certo, vamos para casa. – Harry disse secretamente feliz pois ela disse que queria ir para casa, não para a casa dele. Isso definitivamente era um bom sinal.

Ao chegarem de volta ao apartamento Hermione foi tomar um banho e Harry foi ver o que dava para fazer de jantar.

-Harry, você está em casa? – ouviu a voz de Rony perguntando da sala.

-Na cozinha, Rony! – gritou e logo o amigo apareceu.

-Onde está Hermione?

-Está tomando banho.

-E aí, algum progresso na busca? – o ruivo perguntou se sentando no banco.

-Ontem fomos a Hogwarts mas não conseguimos nada. Ela não tem registro em nenhuma escola bruxa. Hoje passamos o dia ligando para trouxas com sobrenome Granger mas também sem sucesso.

-Poxa, que chato. Ela deve estar bem triste.

-Um pouco mas ainda tem esperanças. Não vamos desistir até encontrar sua família.

-E se ela não tiver família? – Rony quis saber.

-Como uma pessoa pode não ter família?

-De várias maneiras! Ela pode ser uma renegada por ser bruxa, seus pais podem tê-la expulsado de casa, podem ser vítimas de um terrível acidente e ela foi a única sobrevivente...

-São possibilidades com as quais não podemos trabalhar, Rony. Temos que acreditar que ela tem uma família.

-E o que vai fazer se ela não tiver? Aposto que quer pegá-la para você. – o ruivo falou matreiro.

-Rony! – o moreno respondeu bravo.

-Qual é Harry! A mina é maior gatinha, tá sozinha no mundo...Não vejo qual o problema.

-Ela não está sozinha no mundo! Você não sabe disso!

-Mas pode estar. E você pode resolver isso.

-E estou, estou ajudando a procurar sua família!

-Ou vocês podem formar uma família!

Harry ficou extremamente vermelho. Já havia pensado nisso mas era embaraçoso ouvir Rony falando assim abertamente. A discussão foi interrompida quando Hermione entrou na cozinha.

-Oi Hermione! – Rony falou já abraçando a moça como se fossem velhos amigos.

-Oi Ronald! – ela respondeu assustada mas ao mesmo tempo agradecida pela atitude do rapaz. Não a fazia se sentir uma estranha.

-Pode me chamar de Rony, só minha mãe me chama de Ronald e quando está brava.

-Luna também te chama assim. – Harry lembrou.

-Mas a Luna é a Luna né...

-Hermione, temos um problema. A geladeira não tem nada promissor. – Harry falou enquanto vasculhava as gavetas sem encontrar realmente nada que pudesse virar uma boa janta.

-Por que não pedimos pizza? – Rony sugeriu. E já deixou claro que ficaria para a comida.

-Até que é uma boa ideia. Gosta de pizza Hermione?

-Não sei, Harry. Não consigo me lembrar de já ter comido isso.

-Céus, seu caso é grave! Uma pessoa pode esquecer de tudo, menos do sabor de uma boa pizza! – Rony exclamou e todos riram.

-Vai ser pizza então. – Harry afirmou e ligou para a pizzaria onde sempre comia.

Passaram uma meia hora esperando e conversando. O bom de ter Rony ali é que ele sempre tinha alguma besteira para falar e todos acabavam rindo. Era bom ver Hermione rindo um pouco e esquecendo dos seus problemas. O ruim de ter Rony ali é que Harry queria ficar sozinho com ela, gostava da sua companhia e, mesmo soando egoísta, queria tê-la só para si mais um pouco.

**Capítulo curto né? Peço desculpas, tive uma semana muito agitada, era isso ou nada!**

**Mas faço questão de agradecer especialmente: **

**Magnolia grandiflora**

**Gabibocardi**

**Jade Andrade**

**Mi Potter**

**Vocês são demais! Mil beijos!**


	12. Capítulo 11

No dia seguinte já tinham uma rotina de café da manhã com Hermione preparando tudo antes de Harry acordar e lendo o jornal. Já estava se acostumando com o absurdo das notícias.

-O que quer fazer hoje? – Harry perguntou saboreando a deliciosa panqueca que a garota tinha preparado.

-Pensei em visitar aqueles endereços que não atenderam ao telefone. O que acha?

-Boa ideia. Vou enfeitiçar o mapa para nos mostrar o caminho certo. – disse e passou a varinha sobre um mapa que tinha de Londres e logo todos os endereços marcados na lista apareceram no mapa com a rota mais rápida.

-Será que um dia vou me acostumar com isso? – perguntou Hermione rindo, ainda maravilhada com a magia.

-Também pensei isso quando descobri que era um bruxo mas a gente acostuma sim. E depois é praticamente impossível viver sem!

O casal entrou no carro de Harry e seguiram pelo caminho que o mapa indicava.

-Meu pai e seus amigos tinham um mapa enfeitiçado de Hogwarts que mostrava onde cada pessoa estava e todas as passagens secretas do castelo. – Harry contou.

-Sério? Esse mapa devia ser um perigo! – ela respondeu preocupada.

-E era mesmo! Eles usavam para aprontar todo tipo de travessuras por lá. Em meu 3º ano na escola um de seus amigos me deu o mapa. Foi realmente útil!

-Não acredito! Você e o Rony devem ter sido o terror daquela escola! E com um mapa desses nas mãos...

-Acho que eu e Rony perdemos para meu pai e seus amigos e não podemos esquecer que Fred e George estudaram lá também!

-É mesmo, acho que eles deviam ser terríveis quando adolescentes! Afinal, até hoje são endiabrados!

-Eram um pouco piores que hoje. Se bem que não posso afirmar isso com certeza, acho que esses dois vão ser sempre assim! – parou o carro em frente a uma casa modesta, dois andares, um jardim e um cachorro – É aqui.

Desceram do carro e Harry ficou observando para ver a reação de Hermione, se fosse a casa certa talvez ela tivesse alguma lembrança súbita. Mas não foi o caso. Tocaram a campainha e esperaram.

-Pois não? – perguntou uma mulher de meia idade, cabelos loiros meio despenteados da janelinha da porta.

-Aqui é a residência dos Granger? – Harry perguntou.

-Sim, em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Esta aqui é minha amiga, Hermione Granger. Por acaso a conhece?

A mulher finalmente abriu a porta e se aproximou deles. Usava um penhoar azul e provavelmente ainda estava de pijamas por baixo.

-Hermione? – a mulher perguntou. O coração de Harry deu um salto, a mulher devia a conhecer.

-Sim, Hermione Granger. – a própria respondeu.

-Desculpe querida, não estou me lembrando de você. Por acaso é sobrinha do Alfred?

-Não sei, senhora. Perdi minha memória e estou procurando minha família.

-Bom, eu não me lembro de te-la visto em álbuns nem em festas de família. Mas quem é Granger é meu marido, Alfred. Ultimamente as únicas pessoas da sua idade na família são algumas sobrinhas que moram na Alemanha. Por acaso vem de lá?

-Não que me lembre. – Hermione respondeu tristonha.

-A senhora por acaso tem alguma foto dessas sobrinhas ou de seus pais? Talvez pudesse ajudar, se ela olhar para a foto pode ter alguma lembrança.

-Esperem aqui um momento. Vou acordar meu marido, ele poderá ajudá-los melhor que eu. Um minuto. – a mulher falou e entrou novamente na casa.

-Pessoalmente as pessoas são muito mais dispostas a ajudar que por telefone! – Hermione exclamou.

-Pessoalmente elas podem te ver e é impossível falar não para você. – Harry respondeu olhando a morena, que ficou vermelha como um Weasley.

-Aqui está, este é Alfred, meu marido. – a mulher voltou antes que Hermione pudesse responder alguma coisa.

-Hermione Granger, correto? – ele perguntou e a morena acenou com a cabeça – Não me lembro desse nome. Minhas sobrinhas da Alemanha são Gynefred e Alaysia. Eles são chegados num nome estranho mas acho que Hermione não entrou para essa lista.

-E não tem nenhum outro parente que possa ser relacionado a ela? – Harry perguntou.

-Não, não. Dessa idade não, minha família é formada por um bando de velhos, somente meu irmão Albert é que teve filhos. Sinto desapontá-los mas não são do mesmo Granger que eu.

-Está bem, vamos continuar procurando. Muito obrigada pela ajuda de qualquer forma. – Hermione respondeu e Harry reconheceu em sua voz a decepção que tinha cada vez que não dava certo.

Voltaram para o carro e foram em silêncio até a próxima casa. Dessa vez se depararam com uma casa bem grande, parecia ser de uma família abastada.

-Posso ajudá-los? – perguntou a empregada, que usava um uniforme tradicional, ao abrir a porta.

-Pode sim. Estamos procurando alguém da família Granger, tem alguém em casa? – Harry perguntou.

-Só um minuto, vou chamar.

Depois de alguns minutos uma mulher de aproximadamente 40 anos apareceu. Ela imediatamente deu esperanças a eles pois seu cabelo castanho era enrolado e volumoso e somente um par de olhos azuis a diferenciava extremamente de Hermione.

-Estão procurando alguém da minha família? – ela indagou intrigada.

-Sim, senhora. Esta aqui é minha amiga, Hermione Granger. Ela perdeu a memória e a estou ajudando a encontrar sua família.

A mulher olhou Hermione de cima a baixo.

-Entendo. Já procuraram com outros Grangers antes? – ela não parecia muito simpática a causa.

-Já ligamos para diversas pessoas e hoje estamos indo em todas as casas de todos os Grangers que encontramos na lista.

-Certo. Desculpem a pergunta mas é que essa historinha de memória perdida e vocês virem bater bem na minha porta, e não na de um Granger mais pobre...

-Estamos procurando minha família, senhora. Se estivéssemos querendo dinheiro, procuraríamos trabalho. – Hermione falou severa, ofendida com a insinuação da mulher.

-Desculpem, não quis ofender. Mas hoje em dia não se pode confiar em ninguém.

-Claro. Mas obviamente a senhora não me reconhece então não devia ser da minha família. Passar bem. – Hermione concluiu ainda seca e já ia voltando para o carro mas Harry a deteve.

-Espere, Hermione. Ela não te conhece mas talvez ainda possa nos ajudar. – Harry falou olhando para a mulher que parecia se sentir um pouco culpada.

-Bem, o que posso dizer...Nunca a vi na vida, querida. E nunca ouvi seu nome, nem no natal. E as minhas festas de natal são as melhores, vem gente da família que mora até na Austrália.

-Tudo bem. Vamos, Harry. Ainda temos uma longa lista. – Hermione falou enfatizando que ainda procurariam outras pessoas.

-OK. Obrigado de qualquer forma. – Harry agradeceu a mulher e voltaram para o carro.

-Quem ela pensa que é? Acha que pode ir falando assim com as pessoas, as ofendendo de graça? Acha que todo mundo está atrás do seu rico dinheirinho? – Hermione desabafou depois que já estavam longe da casa.

-Fique calma, Hermione. As pessoas são assim mesmo, quando tem muito dinheiro elas desconfiam até da própria sombra.

-Você não é assim. Pelo que me falou seus pais te deixaram uma boa fortuna mas você não foi logo assumindo que minha história não passava de um golpe.

-As pessoas são diferentes. Vai ver ela já caiu em algum golpe e agora fica com os dois pés atrás com qualquer um.

-Talvez. Me desculpe por ficar tão aborrecida assim mas ela realmente nos ofendeu. É difícil ser recebida com tanta maldade.

-Tudo bem, não tem que se desculpar. Ela foi realmente rude.

Hermione não se sentia bem. O sentimento que sentiu, uma mistura de raiva com orgulho ferido era uma sensação nova que ela nunca sentira na vida. Não que se lembrasse, e o sentimento parecia contaminar seu interior, uma sensação ruim a dominava. Há muito tempo não sentia raiva.

-Aqui estamos. Está pronta para enfrentar mais uma fera? – Harry tentou brincar com a moça antes de baterem em mais uma casa.

-Acho que estou. Com você ao meu lado fica mais fácil. – ela sorriu de volta e ele sentiu suas bochechas arderem dessa vez.

* * *

><p>Leith Din andava para um lado e para o outro de sua sala sem parar.<p>

-Mandou me chamar? – perguntou um anjo típico, com cachos dourados e olhos azuis, entrando na sala.

-Mandei. Marcos, estou muito preocupado.

-Com o que, senhor?

-Com o caso de Hermione.

-Por que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ainda não mas temo que não demore muito para acontecer.

-Pode ser mais específico?

-Nós não esperávamos que eles ficassem tão empenhados em achar a família de Hermione!

-E qual o problema disso? E se me permite dizer, se tratando da Hermione não é de se assustar que ela procure com afinco suas origens.

-Sim, Hermione é teimosa demais! O problema é que eles estão procurando todos os Grangers de Londres mas eles podem procurar em todo o mundo e não vão encontrar a família dela! Os pais que deveriam ser dela acabaram não tendo filhos e mesmo que tivessem...não a tiveram! Mas ela não para nunca essa busca que não vai dar em nada!

-Entendo...bem, e todos acharão estranho que ela tenha nascido do nada. O mito da cegonha já foi desmistificado há algum tempo.

-Exatamente, Marcos! Logo eles vão começar a estranhar, suspeitar de alguma coisa...Mal posso imaginar as coisas absurdas que podem passar na cabeça daqueles dois!

-Sim, tem razão. Mas pelo menos a missão está dando certo, dei umas olhadas e Harry está bem melhor. A senhora Potter estava dando pulos de alegria com seu marido no pátio outro dia.

-Sim, isso é inegável. Hermione está trazendo o melhor de Harry de novo. Mas essa questão da família me preocupa...

-O que pretende fazer?

-Tenho uma reunião com Marly hoje mais tarde. Vou falar com ela e pedir permissão para intervir nessa história.

**Mil desculpas pelo super atraso mas estou estudando demais não deu tempo de atualizar antes. Prometo que vou tentar escrever com mais regularidade.**

**Um beijo enorme para todos que leram e deixaram reviews!**


	13. Capítulo 12

Era o fim de mais um dia de grandes frustrações. Não encontraram ninguém que ao menos pudesse ajudá-los.

-Ainda sobraram umas quatro famílias na lista, podemos continuar amanhã. – Harry disse, tentando soar esperançoso ao ver a feição de tristeza que Hermione agora tinha.

-Sim, podemos. Mas não sei se acredito que iremos achar alguma coisa. Cada casa que visitamos eu me sinto esperançosa novamente só para me decepcionar outra e outra vez.

-Entendo que fique assim mas não perca totalmente a esperança! Talvez amanhã uma dessas famílias seja a sua e essa hora você esteja jantando com os seus parentes. – não era algo que Harry gostava de pensar mas precisava dizer para animar a morena.

-Talvez...Harry, se isso acontecer...você pode ficar lá comigo? – ela perguntou e parecia genuinamente assustada com a ideia de ficar em algum lugar sem Harry. Ao perceber isso o moreno não pode conter um sorriso.

-Mas é claro Hermione. Você não caiu na minha cabeça por acaso. Vai ter que me aguentar para sempre. – ele brincou, arrancando um sorriso da moça.

-Não poderia ter um destino melhor. – ela disse e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele enquanto voltavam para o apartamento. O coração de Harry disparou com a ação e um sorriso se gravou em seu rosto.

No dia seguinte Hermione estava ansiosa para retomar suas buscas. Faltavam poucas pessoas, precisava acreditar que hoje encontraria sua família, seu passado e sua memória.

-Pronta? – Harry perguntou ao estacionarem na frente de um apartamento não muito chique num bairro afastado de Londres.

-Vamos. – ela respondeu decidida.

Tocaram o interfone e esperaram alguns segundos até alguém atender.

-Pronto. – veio a voz de um homem.

-É a residência dos Granger? – Harry perguntou.

-Sim, é ele. Quem está aí?

-Meu nome é Harry Potter e estou aqui com a minha amiga, Hermione Granger. Ela perdeu a memória e tudo que sabemos é seu nome. O senhor por acaso a conhece?

-Bom, falando assim não me lembro do nome mas se quiserem subir, não estou ocupado no momento.

O casal aceitou a proposta e logo estava na porta do apartamento 311.

-Prazer, sou Geraldo Granger. Fiquem à vontade. – um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e um pouco rechonchudo abriu a porta.

-Obrigado. – Harry respondeu enquanto se sentavam no sofá.

-Então você é a Hermione Granger. – ele disse enquanto analisava a garota.

-Sim, sou eu. E como o Harry disse, isso é tudo que sabemos sobre mim.

-Entendo. Infelizmente seu rosto não me é familiar. Já não conheço todo mundo da minha família mas nunca a vi realmente.

-É uma pena. Estamos procurando há dias e parece que nenhum Granger me viu na vida!

-Bem frustrante, imagino. O nome Granger não é muito popular mas também não chega a ser uma raridade. Temos diversas vertentes de famílias aqui em Londres. Parece que vêm do norte, três irmãos vieram para Londres por volta de 1750 depois de perderem suas terras para os escoceses. Cada um deles se casou e teve filhos e a partir daí a família foi tomando proporções maiores e rumos diferentes. Um Granger não conhece mais o outro hoje em dia.

-Poxa o senhor conhece a história da família! – Harry exclamou surpreso.

-Sim, sim. Sou historiador, dou aulas na universidade de Oxford sobre a história da Grã-Bretanha. E como sou muito curioso, busquei as origens da minha família. Por isso achei que talvez pudesse ajudá-los. Mas é como disse, hoje são muitos Granger que não somos nem considerados da mesma família.

-Ainda assim é maravilhoso conhecer a história do meu nome. Sinto como se soubesse alguma coisa sobre meu passado agora.

-E sabe mesmo! É muito interessante estudar a história das famílias. Conheço a história de diversas famílias tradicionais de Londres. Eles adoram documentar tudo, o que é muito bom.

-E os Grangers que ficaram no norte? – Hermione quis saber ao se lembrar da história.

-Os três irmãos eram os únicos Grangers homens daquela geração, o que quer dizer que lá naquela região o nome não teve sucessão e a família acabou. É claro que muitos Grangers já saíram da ilha e hoje vivem em diversos lugares do mundo, como Grécia e Espanha. Mas me conte, como perdeu sua memória? Foi algum acidente?

-Acho que sim. Não me lembro de nada que aconteceu antes, só que estava estatelada no chão e Harry me ajudou.

-Ela caiu na minha cabeça. Literalmente. – Harry contou e todos riram.

-O que os médicos dizem sobre sua condição? Não tem nenhum tratamento que possa fazer?

-Infelizmente não. Eles disseram que talvez a memória volte aos poucos. Encontrar coisas ou pessoas do meu passado ajudaria bastante.

-É uma pena. Se tiver algo que possa fazer para ajudá-la, não hesite em pedir.

-O senhor já ajudou bastante! E foi muito atencioso, não temos nem como agradecer.

-Imagine, foi um prazer! Vocês querem beber alguma coisa?

-Obrigada mas precisamos mesmo ir, ainda temos alguns Grangers para visitar.

-Boa sorte então!

-Muito obrigado, senhor. – Harry se despediu do simpático senhor.

-Não precisa me agradecer. Espero que tenham sucesso na busca.

-Também espero. Mais uma vez obrigada! E tenha um bom dia! – Hermione se despediu e o casal voltou para o carro.

-Não era exatamente o que procurávamos mas fiquei feliz em conhecê-lo. – Hermione disse enquanto apertava o cinto de segurança.

-Concordo. Não se encontra mais pessoas como ele, tão solícitas, dispostas a ajudar um casal de desconhecidos.

-Realmente. Depois da busca de ontem isso ficou bem claro.

Pararam novamente depois de andar mais meia hora pela cidade. Era uma casa modesta, tinha uma frente clara e o jardim florido.

Tocaram a campainha e pouco tempo depois saiu uma mulher de aproximadamente 40 anos, cabelos castanhos e ondulados na altura dos ombros.

-Pois não?

-Bom dia, esta é a residência dos Granger?

-Sim, eu sou Anne e meu marido é Robert Granger. Por que quer saber?

-Meu nome é Harry Potter e esta aqui é minha amiga Hermione Granger. Ela perdeu a memória e estamos procurando sua família.

-Hermione? – Anne olhou para a moça profundamente. Não entendia o motivo mas não conseguia tirar os olhos da moça, era como se a conhecesse de algum lugar mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde. – É um nome muito bonito. Se tivesse uma filha gostaria de chamá-la assim.

-Obrigada. – Hermione respondeu. Não sabia por que mas sentia alguma ligação com a mulher.

-Anne? – um senhor que devia ter a mesma idade saiu na porta. – O que é? Por que está demorando?

-Robert! Venha aqui, estes dois estão procurando uma família Granger.

-Como assim, Anne? – o homem se aproximou.

-Bom dia senhor, o que acontece é que minha amiga aqui perdeu a memória e tudo que sabemos sobre ela é seu nome. Hermione Granger.

O homem ficou calado por algum tempo observando a morena.

-Hermione Granger? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

-Sim. É tudo que sei sobre mim. – ela respondeu ainda com a sensação estranha de que tinha algo a ver com este casal.

-Infelizmente não temos ninguém na família com esse nome. É um belo nome, devo acrescentar. – Robert falou.

-Obrigada.

-Mas você não se lembra de absolutamente nada? – Anne perguntou horrorizada com a situação da garota.

-Não, nada.

-Céus isso deve ser terrível! E onde você está morando? Está se alimentando direito? – Anne perguntou com um instinto maternal.

-Ela está na minha casa, senhora. Não tem com o que se preocupar, estou cuidando muito bem dela.

-E de onde você a conhece? – Robert perguntou intrigado.

-Ela caiu em cima de mim quando passava na rua. Despencou de uma altura muito grande e foi assim que perdeu a memória.

-Você a levou em um médico? Isso é perigoso!

-Fiquem tranquilos, ela já fez todos os exames necessários e o médico afirmou que o único dano que ela sofreu foi a perda da memória.

-Eu sinto muito, minha querida. E queria muito poder ajudá-la ! Gostaria que fosse da minha família. – Anne falou com sinceridade.

-Também gostaria. – Hermione falou. Sentia uma grande afeição por aquele casal e pela primeira vez desejou que alguém realmente fosse sua família.

-Bem, muito obrigado pela atenção de vocês. Vamos visitar mais alguns Grangers. – Harry falou e o casal, após se despedir, entrou novamente na casa.

Estavam entrando no carro quando ouviram alguém chamando Hermione do outro lado da rua. Se entreolharam assustados antes de sair novamente.

-Hermione! Espere! – gritava um homem se aproximando deles. Aparentava seus 40 e poucos anos, tinha cabelos castanhos ondulados e grandes olhos azuis.

-Te encontrei! – o homem falou esbaforido, se apoiando nos joelhos enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

-Desculpe, o senhor me conhece? – ela perguntou.

-Mas é claro, Hermione! Você cresceu mas continua do mesmo jeitinho. – ele respondeu já recuperado.

-Cresci? Quer dizer que o senhor me conhece há tempos? – ela perguntou esperançosa.

-Desculpem interromper, mas quem é o senhor? – Harry perguntou não gostando nada daquilo.

-Ah, perdão. Não e apresentei para você. Sou Leith Din. – disse e estendeu a mão para Harry apertar.

-Harry Potter – respondeu apertando a mão do homem. – De onde conhece Hermione?

-Oras, conheço Hermione desde que ela era muito criança! Lembra, Hermione? Eu era seu tutor de moralidade.

-Tutor de moralidade? O que é isso? – Harry perguntou achando a história absurda demais.

-Você não teve um? Não frequentou a igreja? Bem, Hermione frequentava quando criança e eu era seu tutor, ensinava moral para ela. E também era muito amigo de seus pais.

-Você conhece meus pais?

-Hermione! Você não se lembra de mim? – Leith perguntou parecendo ofendido.

-Peço que me desculpe, senhor Din, mas há alguns dias tive uma queda e perdi minha memória. Agora mesmo estamos em busca da minha família.

-Mas que coisa terrível! Mil desculpas eu peço por aparecer assim com tantas informações! Mas o que aconteceu? Foi muito grave? Está precisando de ajuda?

-Só sei que caí, não sei como. Não tive mais nenhuma sequela fora a perda de memória. Mas foi muito bom encontrá-lo! O senhor é exatamente o que preciso para lembrar do passado! Pode nos levar até meus pais?

Bem, Hermione...isso não vai ser fácil...para nenhum de nós, mas...seus pais estão mortos.

-O que? – a morena perdeu a força nas pernas e Harry a segurou antes que caísse no chão.

-Hermione! – o moreno a chamou preocupado. Ela estava fria e seus olhos fora de foco.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem a demora, de novo! Já aviso, no entanto, que falta pouco pra fic acabar. Mais uns 2 capítulos, 3 no máximo.<strong>

**E aí, o que acharam desse capítulo? Comentem!**

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Magnolia grandiflora – obrigada por acompanhar a fic, flor! Já imaginou os filhotes do Harry e da Hermione, que coisas mais lindas! Sempre imagino uma garota de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes e um garotinho de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Lindos!**

**Raah Almeida – muito obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que ainda esteja gostando da história!**

**Jade Andrade – e aí flor, o que está achando do rumo que as coisas estão tomando?**

**vitria oliveira – obrigada pela review! Desde o começo acho o casal Harry e Hermione perfeito! Na verdade acho que a autora estragou toda a história e mostrou que não entende nada de amor quando não os fez ficar juntos. **

**Mi Potter – obrigada por comentar! Espero que ainda esteja gostando mas ó, tem que ler e depois ir correndo escrever as suas pq eu fico ansiosa! Kkkkkk**

**Rafaella1d – que bom que gosta da fic! E pode ficar tranquila, eu posso demorar para postar mas nunca vou abandonar uma fic, nunca!**

**Giovanna J – espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Não tinha pensado nisso, gostei da sua ideia dela fazer um supletivo em Hogwarts! Vamos ver o que vai acontecer...**

**Guest – obrigada pelo comentário! Bom, agora eles vão ter que parar, já que Leith Din teve que interferir no caso!**


	14. Capítulo 13

Bem, Hermione...isso não vai ser fácil...para nenhum de nós, mas...seus pais estão mortos.

-O que? – a morena perdeu a força nas pernas e Harry a segurou antes que caísse no chão.

-Hermione! – o moreno a chamou preocupado. Ela estava fria e seus olhos fora de foco.

-M...Mortos? – a morena perguntou com a voz fraca.

-Sinto muito, Hermione. Já faz algum tempo. – Leith Din respondeu.

-Quanto tempo? – ela quis saber.

-Uns 5 anos acredito eu.

-5 anos?! – ela exclamou.

-Aproximadamente.

-Como...Como eles morreram?

-Foi um acidente de carro. Eles estavam indo para o campo quando um apareceu um animal na pista, seu pai foi desviar e acabou perdendo o controle do carro.

-Eu não estava junto?

-Não, você decidiu não ir junto porque tinha uma prova na escola e precisava estudar. – Harry achou que era bem típico da garota fazer isso pelo pouco que conhecia dela.

Hermione começou a chorar como uma criança e Harry a levou até o carro, onde a colocou sentada.

-Fique calma, Hermione. – Harry disse afagando seus cabelos.

-Por que eu tinha que ficar estudando? Devia ter ido com eles!

-Não fale assim querida. Seu pai detestaria te ver assim. Eu o conheci muito bem e posso dizer com certeza que ele deve ter ficado aliviado por você não estar junto. E por ter salvado o animal.

Hermione ficou mais algum tempo chorando até que voltou a fazer perguntas.

-Qual era o nome deles? – sentia-se péssima por não lembrar nem disso.

-Roberto e Ana.

-Onde eles estão enterrados?

-Eles queriam ser cremados. Suas cinzas foram jogadas no rio Tamisa.

-E a nossa casa? Minhas coisas continuam lá?

-Oh, Hermione...Não queria te contar tudo isso de uma vez...A casa em que você morava com seus pais foi destruída por causa de um incêndio. Pelo menos ninguém ficou ferido.

-Ninguém? Quem mais morava lá? – Harry perguntou chateado com a perspectiva de que ela morasse com alguém, um namorado ou até um marido.

-Hermione morava sozinha mas o incêndio atingiu toda a vizinhança. – Harry respirou aliviado.

-E o resto da minha família? Tios, primos, avós...

-Nunca os conheci. Seus pais eram muito reservados e não muito chegados à família.

-Onde eu estava morando agora?

-Sinceramente não sei. Há muito tempo não nos víamos. A última vez que te vi você ainda estava hospedada em um hotel, procurando um lugar para morar.

-E o que eu faço da vida? Digo, tenho uma profissão?

-Você ainda estava indecisa quanto a isso. Fazia alguns trabalhos voluntários cuidando de crianças órfãs.

-E de onde eu tirava dinheiro para me sustentar?

-Não sei te responder isso. Como disse, já faz muito tempo.

-Conhece alguém que saberia me responder?

-Também não. Sinto muito, Hermione. Não imagina o quanto fico triste com essa situação em que está. Porém não há mais nada que possa fazer para ajudá-la.

Os três ficaram quietos por algum tempo, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos.

-Posso te dar um conselho? Como um antigo amigo e professor que a quer muito bem? – Leith Din perguntou.

-Claro. – Hermione respondeu cabisbaixa.

-Deixa isso tudo pra lá. Se algum dia você lembrar das coisas, tudo bem. Mas se isso não acontecer, não vale a pena viver presa ao passado. Talvez seja melhor esquecer tudo mesmo e começar do zero outra vez.

-Acha que posso fazer isso?

-Acho que deve fazer isso. O que passou, passou. Concentre-se no que virá agora, no que vai fazer da sua vida daqui pra frente. Seu pai com certeza concordaria comigo.

-Se você diz... – a garota respondeu esforçando um sorriso.

-Agora eu tenho que ir. Boa sorte na sua nova vida, Hermione. Você merece. – Leith Din disse dando um beijo na testa da moça.

-É a sua vez de tomar conta dela. Boa sorte. – o anjo falou para Harry e saiu, desaparecendo na primeira esquina.

-Acha que ele estava falando a verdade? – Hermione perguntou quando Harry se sentou no banco do motorista.

-Acho que sim. Não temos como saber com certeza mas parecia estar falando a verdade. Não teria motivos para mentir também...

-É, acho que não. Preferia que não fosse verdade mas não tenho escolha.

-É uma história muito triste mesmo. Eu sinto muito que tenha passado por tudo isso.

-É estranho sabe...Fico triste por tudo isso mas não consigo sentir mais nada...Parece que é minha história mas não é ao mesmo tempo. Para mim, eu não vivi aquilo tudo. A história é triste, eu vejo as cicatrizes mas não consigo me lembrar da dor.

-Talvez esse senhor Din tenha razão. As vezes é melhor esquecer o que não se pode mudar.

-Sim, tem razão. Mas agora vou ter que me concentrar no que fazer de agora em diante. Preciso encontrar um emprego, não posso viver na sua casa de favor para sempre.

-Sabe que eu não me importo.

-Eu sei, Harry. Mesmo assim é algo que eu preciso fazer.

-Eu entendo. Vou te ajudar com isso. Estive pensando em pedir ao Dumbledore que te ajude com essa história da magia.

-Você quer dizer me mandar para Hogwarts?

-Não exatamente, acho que...bem, está um pouco velha para isso – os dois riram – mas não deve ser a primeira vez que alguém mais velho precisa aprender magia. Eles devem ter um sistema.

-É uma boa idéia.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, cada um pensando em algum plano para o futuro.

Chegaram ao apartamento de Harry, que preparou alguns sanduíches para o almoço.

-Quer ir a Hogwarts depois do almoço? – Harry perguntou.

-Claro! Não há tempo melhor que o agora! – a morena respondeu já mais animada.

Depois de uma breve conversa pela lareira os dois estavam na sala do diretor.

-Sinto muito pela sua história, Srta. Granger. – Dumbledore falou assim que o casal terminou de contar a história.

-Obrigada, professor. É por isso que estamos aqui. De nada adianta ficar chorando pelo que já passou. Preciso pensar no futuro e gostaria que tivesse alguma magia nesse futuro.

-Entendo. Quer aprender a usar sua magia inativa.

-Exatamente. O senhor acha que tem como?

-Mas é claro! Temos um curso de magia Express, um super intensivo de dois meses que vai te ensinar o básico que os alunos aqui de Hogwarts aprendem. O resto você pode aprender no curso complementar de magia. Ambos são oferecidos no ministério. O intensivo , como pode imaginar, é ministrado todos os dias, o dia inteiro. O complementar é de noite, três vezes por semana.

-E como faço para me matricular?

-É só ir até o ministério e preencher o formulário. Os cursos são gratuitos pois o ensino de magia é obrigatório a quem tem sangue mágico.

-Que notícia maravilhosa, professor! Vamos lá agora mesmo! Bom...acho que vamos, certo Harry? – a morena perguntou empolgada.

-Mas é claro que vamos! – Harry adorava vê-la empolgada com as coisas, o brilho nos seus olhos era contagiante.

-Mais uma vez obrigado, professor. – Harry agradeceu Dumbledore e o casal voltou pela lareira.

-Próxima parada, ministério da magia! – Harry disse e os dois embarcaram mais uma vez nas chamas verdes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente estou até com vergonha de ter demorado tanto para atualizar! Prometo que vou tentar ser mais rápida! Sem mais, agradeço a todos que estão lendo acompanhando! Beijos!<strong>


	15. Capítulo 14

Acordei meio perdida, não sabia onde estava. Olhei para o lado e me deparei com um relógio digital, mostrava o dia e a hora. Sexta-feira, 07:45 da manhã. Ao lado havia um livro, "Tudo o que você precisa saber sobre magia", de Ryan Scott. Mais para a direita, um copo de água. Quando olhei pela janela pude ver que o sol já estava brilhando no céu e esse estava azul celeste, sem nenhuma nuvem. Era um belo dia.

Aos poucos minha memória foi voltando, lembrei que estava no apartamento de Harry, amanhã faria uma semana. Havia caído de um prédio alto, não sei exatamente o que fazia lá. Procurei minha família por todo esse tempo e ontem descobri que estavam mortos. Essa lembrança formou um nó na minha garganta e uma estranha sensação no estomago.

Lembrei também de ter ido até o prédio do Ministério da Magia, onde Harry trabalha, para me matricular no curso de Magia Express. As aulas começariam na próxima segunda. Harry vai me levar hoje para comprar o material. Harry. Se tive alguma sorte em toda essa bagunça, foi ter caído bem em cima dele. Não poderia existir pessoa mais adorável que esse rapaz. Um homem bom, prestativo, humilde e muito generoso. Duvido que outra pessoa me levaria para sua casa se caísse em sua cabeça sem memória. Mas Harry fez, ele é diferente das outras pessoas. Seu coração é puro. Apesar de conhecê-lo há tão pouco tempo, sinto como se o conhecesse toda minha vida.

Voltei a olhar o quarto. Havia uma grande estante cheia de livros que com certeza era a coisa mais fascinante da casa. E olha que estou envolta em magia! Uma coisa que até parece absurda quando paro para pensar. Todos os dias acordo esperando que seja tudo um sonho pois seria impossível coisa tão estranha como a magia. Mas lá está ela, me esperando quieta num canto, observando meu despertar, espreitando o momento certo para me atingir de novo. A realidade as vezes é um baque, um choque nos sentidos.

Adoraria ficar divagando sobre as coisas que me rodeiam mas meu estomago tem outras ideias. E com um "bom dia" bem sonoro ele me chama para levantar.

Coloco o chinelo que Gina caridosamente me deu e vou para a cozinha.

Harry, é claro, ainda não acordou. O que de certa forma é bom, me sinto mais a vontade mexendo em sua cozinha sem ele por perto. Aprendi bem rápido o que ele gosta no café e já coloco a água para ferver e o pó de café no coador. Rapidamente preparo algumas panquecas, ovos e bacon. Arrumo rapidamente a mesa e assim que termino de colocar o último talher ele chega.

Não deve existir nada mais fascinante do que ver Harry pela manhã. Ele acorda bem despenteado, sem óculos, os olhos pequenos de sono e um sorriso tímido na boca. Adora que eu faça seu café. Adoro que ele adore isso e que sorria. Seu sorriso é contagiante e quando dou por mim já estou sorrindo de volta.

-Bom dia! – sua voz rouca faz alguma coisa estranha acontecer comigo e sinto meus cabelos arrepiando.

-Bom dia! – respondo meio zonza.

-O cheiro está maravilhoso. – ele comenta sobre o café.

-Acabei de preparar, venha! Ainda não comi também. – digo e ele puxa uma cadeira do lado oposto ao que estou e logo estamos comendo e conversando coisas triviais.

-Seria bom não demorarmos para ir ao Beco. Sexta é bem lotado por lá. – ele disse.

-OK, vou me trocar e podemos ir. – respondi e fui para o 'meu' quarto. As roupas que Gina me emprestou por sorte eram do tamanho certo. Não precisava nem de magia para servirem.

Vesti uma saia amarela que ia até o joelho e uma blusa preta de alcinha, afinal estava bem quente em Londres. Calcei uma sandália rasteirinha, peguei a única coisa que realmente possuía, minha bolsa, e enfiei dentro dela a lista de materiais.

Encontrei Harry me esperando na sala.

- Podemos ir a pé, acho que é melhor. – ele me disse.

Concordei e andamos até a rua onde nossos destinos se cruzaram.

A lista de materiais era bem extensa. Tive que comprar um caldeirão, diversos tipos de ervas e ingredientes malucos, alguns instrumentos de poções e muitos, muitos livros.

Passamos a manhã nessa empreitada e acabamos almoçando em um restaurante por ali mesmo.

-Está pronta para encontrar sua varinha? – Harry me perguntou sorrindo.

-Tão pronta quanto posso estar. – respondi meio receosa. E se nenhuma servisse?

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Harry apertou minha mão e continuamos até a loja de varinhas.

Ao entrarmos encontramos um senhor já bem de idade e muito simpático.

-Prazer. Sou o Olivaras e estou aqui para ajudá-los a encontrar a varinha ideal. – ele se apresentou com um entusiasmo surpreendente para alguém da sua idade.

-Prazer, senhor Olivaras. Meu nome é Hermione Granger e estou procurando uma varinha.

-Já teve alguma varinha antes?

-Não, senhor. Será a primeira.

-Muito bem. Vamos começar. – ele disse retirando algumas caixinhas compridas das prateleiras.

-Tente essa. Vinte e oito centímetros, teixo e flexível.

Quando peguei a varinha, algumas coisas aconteceram. Uma explosão à minha direita, algumas caixas saíram voando e a porta começou a bater sem parar. Ele rapidamente tirou a varinha da minha mãe.

-Definitivamente não. – resmungou enquanto a guardava.

-Talvez essa. Trinta centímetros, pelo de unicórnio.

Aprendi rápido: era definitivamente não de novo.

- Trinta e sete centímetros, fibra de coração de dragão.

Não.

-Vinte e oito centímetros, mogno, bem dura.

Não.

- Vinte e seis centímetros, pena de fênix.

Não.

- Trinta e três centímetros, salgueiro.

Não.

E assim fomos passando a tarde, todas as varinhas que experimentava causavam algum tipo de reação bizarra. Chegamos ao ponto em que antes de segurar alguma varinha, Harry e senhor Olivaras se escondiam. Já estavam se esgotando as caixinhas do estoque.

-Mas não é possível! Tem que haver alguma varinha para você... – o senhor disse passeando entre as prateleiras, cada vez mais fundo na loja.

-Por que não? – ouvi seu sussurro vindo de algum canto.

-Nunca achei que essa varinha escolheria alguém. As poucas vezes que a ofereci para alguém experimentar foram um completo desastre. Mas também nunca vi alguém com tanta dificuldade em achar uma varinha. Segure.

Meio receosa, tomei a varinha de suas mãos. A experiência foi no mínimo reveladora. Senti uma brisa agradável passar por mim, esvoaçando meus cabelos. Meus dedos ficaram quentes e a varinha brilhou.

-Impressionante. – foi tudo o que o senhor Olivaras pôde dizer.

-Do que é feita essa varinha? – Harry perguntou passado seu espanto.

- Vinte e dois centímetros, luz.

-Como? – Harry perguntou sem entender.

-Essa varinha é feita de luz. Foi feita da mesma maneira que as outras varinhas mas na hora de ativar o elemento essencial, ao invés de colocar algum material concreto eu fiz nela um foco com a luz do sol. O sol é considerado algo muito puro, tanto quanto ou mais que um unicórnio por causa de sua natureza celestial. Foi um experimento meu, não achei que alguém pudesse ser digno dela.

Tomei aquilo como um elogio, afinal uma varinha muito especial havia me escolhido para ser sua dona. Não queria soltá-la, tão boa era sua sensação em minhas mãos.

-Bem, acho que encontrei uma! – disse animada para o senhor que continuava meio abobalhado. –Quanto é?

-Não é nada. Não poderia cobrar por isso. Há anos essa varinha está aqui, parece que estava esperando por você. Considere um presente.

-Não posso aceitar! – respondi – Cada varinha que o senhor faz é especial, não pode sair dando-as de presente! Precisa do dinheiro.

-Não entende, moça. Não posso cobrar por essa varinha. Simplesmente não posso.

Fiquei bem constrangida, não sabia o que fazer.

-Presente não se recusa, Hermione. Só se agradece. – Harry me disse.

-Bem, nesse caso...Muitíssimo obrigada, senhor Olivaras!

-Acredite quando digo, querida. Eu é que agradeço.

Ao sairmos da loja eu estava com vontade de dar pulos de alegria. Finalmente eu tinha uma varinha! E dentro de alguns dias começaria a usá-la no curso de magia! Era inacreditável.

-Parabéns, Hermione! Agora você é verdadeiramente uma bruxa! – Harry me falou rindo. Sua risada era doce, parecia uma gostosa melodia a qual eu poderia ouvir para sempre.

-Obrigada, Harry. Obrigada por tudo.

-Não precisa me agradecer, ok? Agora vamos porque toda sexta o pessoal se reúne para fazer alguma coisa. Precisamos nos arrumar.

Voltamos para o apartamento de Harry. Comemos qualquer coisa rápida na cozinha e fomos nos arrumar. Como um bom cavalheiro, Harry me deixou usar o banheiro primeiro.

Não sabia exatamente o que vestir, não sabia o que faríamos. Coloquei um vestido azul que encontrei entre as coisas que Gina me deu. Ia até a altura dos joelhos, frente única e a saia com um pouco mais de volume. Não era muito chique mas não estaria mal arrumada em nenhum lugar, acredito eu. Calcei uma sandália com um salto não muito alto.

Sem saber o que fazer com meu cabelo apenas dei mais forma aos cachos e deixei solto. Havia uma bolsinha pequena que Gina tinha me dado dizendo que toda mulher precisava. Dentro tinha muitas coisas que eu não sabia o que era mas me virei com um batom não muito forte e um lápis de olho. No mais, estava pronta.

Encontrei Harry na sala com uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta preta com umas figuras estranhas. Seu cabelo ainda estava molhado e bagunçado como sempre. Ele estava lindíssimo.

Ficou algum tempo me olhando com uma cara estranha até que falo:

-Você está muito bonita.

Senti todo meu sangue subindo e latejando nas minhas bochechas. Não sabia bem o que fazer então soltei um obrigada meio baixo, não tenho certeza que ele escutou. Fui salva pela campainha.

De repente o apartamento estava invadido pelos seus amigos, os mesmos que estavam no almoço de domingo.

-Hermione! Como você está linda! – Gina gritou e todos me olharam. Eu poderia cavar um buraco rapidamente no chão para me esconder de tantos olhares.

-Parece um anjo. – Luna falou com um sorriso enigmático.

-Qual vai ser a boa de hoje? – perguntou Dino.

-Boate! Sexta passada Harry nos prometeu que iríamos dançar! – alguém respondeu.

-Muito boa!

-Gostei da idéia!

-Qual boate?

-Ouvi dizer que a Snaps está bombando! – todos caíram na risada.

-Que tal a Parada do Touro Bravo?

-Que merda é essa?

-E a Abracadabra?

-De jeito nenhum! Ouvi dizer que Malfoy frequenta esse lugar.

-O Giro da Pomba?

-Fala sério, Rony!

-Já sei! O Unicórnio Dançante! – finalmente pararam de falar todos juntos.

-Perfeito! Adoro esse lugar! – Gina concordou.

-Demorou, galera! Bora chacoalhar esses esqueletos! – Neville gritou e fomos todos para a tal da boate.

O lugar era bem bonito, cheio de luzes azuis como se fossem canos espalhados pelo local. Perto do bar havia algumas mesas onde nós sentamos para pedir alguma coisa.

-Já tomou cerveja amanteigada, Hermione? – Rony me perguntou.

-Não que me lembre. – respondi rindo, não querendo causar nenhum constrangimento com minha tentativa de piada. Deu certo, todos riram.

-Cerveja amanteigada para ela! – Neville chegou com um copo para mim.

Todos ficaram observando minha reação enquanto provava a bebida. Era quase doce e quase boa.

-Até que é bom. – falei atendendo aos olhares cheios de expectativa.

Com o tempo as pessoas pararam de observar cada movimento que eu fazia e cada reação que eu tinha. Fomos todos ficando mais a vontade.

-Bora dançar meu povo! – Rony levantou todo animado depois de beber um tal de uísque de fogo.

-Vou com você, Rony! – Luna foi prontamente.

-Você quer dançar? – Harry me perguntou meio sem jeito.

-Não sei se sei dançar mas só tem um jeito de descobrir! – respondi e me levantei.

Ele segurou a minha mão e me guiou até a pista de dança. Havia várias pessoas dançando, cada uma de uma maneira mais esquisita que a outra. Isso me deixava mais segura pois pelo jeito ninguém ali era um profissional de dança.

Comecei a copiar os passos que Gina fazia e logo ficamos todos em uma rodinha dançando e rindo muito.

Dino pegou a minha mão e me fez girar várias vezes, fiquei até meio tonta. O alto astral ali era contagiante. Começou a tocar uma música mais lenta, que fez as garotas todas suspirarem por algum motivo que eu desconhecia. Vi que algumas pessoas começaram a dançar juntas.

Dino chamou Gina para tomar alguma coisa no bar e Luna em um movimento rápido tinha os braços em volta de Rony, balançando conforme as batidas.

Harry e eu sobramos ali e estava ficando meio chato até que ele me ofereceu sua mão. Sem nem pensar eu a segurei e ele me puxou mais para si.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, então olhei algumas pessoas e as copiando passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ele tinha um cheiro muito bom. Senti colocar suas mãos na minha cintura e começamos a balançar também no ritmo da música.

Queria falar alguma coisa mas não sabia o que. Não queria estragar o momento, sentia seu corpo tão perto do meu que seu calor irradiava em mim. Em algum momento seus braços rodearam minha cintura e me colaram no seu corpo todo. Era impossível não apreciar o toque do seu corpo no meu, como cada parte que se tocava parecia estar em chamas. Sentia sua respiração na minha nuca e novamente meus cabelos se arrepiaram. Lembrei-me do nosso voo em Hogwarts, do toque dos seus lábios na minha pele e apertei mais o meu braço ao seu redor.

Por alguns instantes abri meus olhos e percebi que nenhum de seus amigos se encontrava a nossa vista. Ainda havia algumas pessoas dançando juntas então a música ainda devia estar tocando. Realmente não me importava com isso agora.

Senti sua mão deslizar pelas minhas costas, subindo da minha cintura até o meu pescoço. Bem devagar deixou seus dedos se entrelaçarem no meu cabelo e puxou um pouco minha cabeça para trás. Quando abri os olhos encontrei os seus, verdes e muito vivos, olhando intensamente nos meus.

-Hermione... – ele sussurrou e senti borboletas voando em meu estomago.

-Harry... – sussurrei em resposta sem nem perceber. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo mas não queria que parasse.

Aos poucos ele foi aproximando seu rosto do meu e de repente seus lábios estavam sobre os meus. Foi como uma corrente elétrica que saía dos meus lábios e se espalhava rapidamente por todo o meu corpo. O simples contato de seus lábios era como beber na fonte da vida.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que fazer então deixei que ele tomasse as rédeas da situação. Um pouco mais confiante, ele me apertou ainda mais contra si e começou a mover sua boca contra a minha numa carícia quente e agradável. Comecei a imitar seus movimentos até que tomei um baita susto: contornou meus lábios com a sua língua e depois a enfiou na minha boca.

Como fazia desde o começo, imitei tudo o que ele fazia e logo entendi o porquê fazia. Era muito bom. Tomei a liberdade de aproximar ainda mais, mesmo que fosse impossível, nossos corpos. Meus dedos, sem meu consentimento, estavam perdidos nos seus cabelos enquanto a outra mão segurava firmemente seu ombro. Percebi algo se formando na minha garganta, não sei como um gemido parecia muito natural ali.

Depois de algum tempo nos separamos pois já estava difícil respirar.

-Hermione, me desculpe eu...

-Harry, isso foi maravilhoso! – não pude controlar minhas palavras e quando vi já tinha falado. Minhas bochechas arderam.

Um sorriso enorme se formou em seu rosto.

-Foi mesmo.

-Estou com sede, vamos tomar mais uma daquela cerveja amanteigada? – perguntei.

Ele apenas acenou que sim, ainda sorrindo feito bobo, segurou minha mão e fomos para o bar.

Ao passarmos pela mesa vi Gina e Luna com enormes sorrisos satisfeitos em seus rostos e Dino, Rony e Neville tentando, sem muito sucesso, esconder que também sorriam.

Acho que esse sentimento bom que estava agora no meu peito era contagiante.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí pessoas, demorei mas valeu a pena a espera, não? Não queria que as coisas entre eles acontecessem rápido demais mas acho que uma semana vivendo com sua alma gêmea deve ser tempo o suficiente para se apaixonar. Gosto de acreditar que sim.<strong>

**O próximo capítulo será o último. **

**Agradeço a todos que leem, acompanham e comentam. Beijos e até a próxima!**


	16. Capítulo 15

Acordei com o sol batendo direto na minha cara. Sempre esquecia de fechar a maldita cortina! Virei para o outro lado e abri os olhos. Ainda me surpreendia a imensa massa de cachos castanhos tomando parte do meu travesseiro. Aí lembrei por que não fechei a cortina. Não deu tempo.

Na noite passada ela estava linda demais, cheguei do trabalho e mal jantei. Não podia esperar muito para estar com ela de novo. Era viciante. Ainda mais que o sexo era algo relativamente novo no nosso relacionamento. Tive que esperar uns 3 meses até que ela se sentisse pronta para isso. Não vou dizer que foi fácil esperar mas valeu a pena.

Ela estava dormindo tranquila, o esboço de um sorriso em seu rosto. Torci para que estivesse sonhando comigo. Saí da cama sem fazer muito barulho para que não acordasse, pelo menos aos sábados podia dormir mais um pouco.

Fui para a cozinha preparar nosso café. Normalmente ela fazia isso nos dias de semana, diz que gosta e se sente útil. Eu é que não ia reclamar.

Estava colocando o último copo na mesa quando ela apareceu. Estava usando uma camiseta minha meio velha que ia até a metade de suas coxas. Estava incrivelmente sexy.

-Bom dia! – falou com a voz ainda rouca de dormir.

-Bom dia! Pode sentar que estou terminando de fazer o café.

Tomamos o café juntos, comentando sobre coisas banais e nos atualizando um pouco da vida do outro. Ela ainda estava fazendo o curso de magia Express e eu contava tudo sobre meu trabalho. Depois que a conheci até trabalhar parecia mais prazeroso.

Fomos interrompidos pela cabeça de Rony na lareira.

-Harry? Hermione? Vocês estão aí?

-Estamos, Rony. O que aconteceu? – perguntei ao entrar na sala e perceber a aflição no rosto do meu amigo.

-Preciso falar com você. Posso ir agora? – pareceu realmente aflito.

-Claro. Não precisava nem perguntar!

-Na verdade precisava sim, né Harry! – ele falou num tom de deboche e fui lembrado que alguns dias atrás ele chegou sem se anunciar e pegou Hermione e eu em uma...posição comprometedora.

-Vem de uma vez! – falei meio constrangido e vi que Hermione também estava vermelha.

A cabeça ruiva sumiu da lareira e imediatamente apareceu com corpo e tudo na minha sala.

-Bem, eu vou para o quarto. Se precisarem de mim é só chamar. – Hermione disse.

-Não, fica! Harry iria te contar mesmo e eu preciso muito de...conselhos. – Rony quase gritou antes que Hermione pudesse dar um passo.

-OK. – ela disse e nos sentamos no sofá.

Esperamos alguns minutos em silêncio olhando para o Rony.

-Cara, vai falar ou não? – perguntei já irritado.

-Bom, é que agora que estou aqui já não sei se deveria mesmo fazer isso.

-Rony, estou ficando preocupada com você! Aconteceu alguma coisa grave? – Hermione perguntou genuinamente preocupada.

-Na verdade não. Bem, não é grave. Até pode vir a ser, mas ainda não é o caso.

-Desembucha de uma vez! – aquilo estava me dando nos nervos.

-Gina veio hoje cedo em casa.

Mais uma grande pausa.

-E?

-Bem, achei muito estranho ela estar ali aquela hora, ela raramente me visita!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Gina? – Hermione ficou aflita.

-Não, ela está muito bem. Mas achei estranho mesmo assim. Então quis saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela me disse que precisava sair um pouco do apartamento para deixar Luna mais à vontade. Perguntei por que Luna precisava ficar mais à vontade no apartamento que ela divide com uma amiga. Ela então me disse que Luna estava namorando e o dito cujo ia passar o dia lá!

-E?

-Como assim? Vocês sabiam que Luna estava namorando?!

-Não, eu não sabia de nada mas não é de se surpreender. Ela é uma garota bonita e simpática, mais dia menos dia iria arranjar alguém também.

-Mas ela...E assim, de repente? Sem avisar ninguém? Quem é esse cara? E se ele for um psicopata maluco seguidor do Voldemort?

-Rony, você está sendo absurdo.

-Como você sabe? Você também não conhece o cara!

-Seu problema é com o cara em si ou o fato de ela estar namorando? – Hermione indagou.

-Os dois! Não sabemos nada sobre ele e ela ainda é tão nova e inocente...

-Novidades para você Rony: ela tem a nossa idade e não é tão inocente quanto você acredita. – falei e ele ficou meio desconcertado.

-Mas ela é meio avoada e ele pode se aproveitar disso para...se aproveitar dela.

-Talvez seja ela que esteja se aproveitando dele. – Hermione disse e nós rimos da cara de espanto de Rony.

-Vocês estão rindo porque não percebem a gravidade da coisa!

-Não tem nenhuma gravidade na coisa Rony. Talvez logo tenha gravidez... – disse e ele surtou.

-Você acha que ela...Mas ela sempre...E dizia...E aquela vez...E eu?

-E você o que, Rony?

-Ela sempre...Bem, não disse claramente com todas as letras mas...er...meio que gostava de mim.

-Não disse claramente com todas as letras? Rony ela praticamente pintou de neon no alto do Big Bem que era apaixonada por você! E você sempre foi indiferente, sempre ignorou seus sentimentos. Por que isso agora?

-Bem, ela..Veja, se ela...Não é fácil...Como ela pôde...

-Seguir em frente? Ela tem todo o direito. Ou você achou que ela ia passar o resto da vida correndo atrás de você até que um dia você a notasse?

-Claro que não! Mas ela...diz que gosta de mim e logo já está com outro?

-Logo? Logo?! Ela corre atrás de você desde nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts! E você a descartou desde essa época. Eu diria que ela foi até insistente demais!

-Você não entende, Harry...

-O que ele não entende, Rony? Que você ignorou seus sentimentos por todo esse tempo com a certeza de que ela te esperaria para sempre? Que você queria aproveitar um pouco a vida sabendo que quando cansasse disso ela estaria lá para você? Te esperando até que um dia você resolvesse admitir que também a ama?

Rony pareceu envergonhado ao ouvir as palavras de Hermione. Eram duras mas eram verdade. Todos nós estávamos cansados de ver aquela situação se repetindo sempre, vendo Rony dispensar Luna e a pobre ter seu coração despedaçado dia após dia.

-Acho...Acho que você está certa. Era exatamente isso que eu estava fazendo. – me surpreendi ao ver uma lágrima em seus olhos.

-E agora? O que eu faço? – ele perguntou perdido.

-Isso depende do que você quer, Rony. Você pode ir até ela e confessar seus sentimentos e deixar que ela decida o que fazer. Mas se você fizer isso apenas por orgulho e depois partir o coração dela novamente, é melhor que não faça nada e a deixe seguir sua vida. Seria extremamente cruel impedi-la de seguir em frente se não for para ficar com ela.

-Eu sei. Não seria capaz de fazer isso. Vou pedir para que ela me encontre amanhã. Sei que já tem planos para hoje e não gostaria de estragar. Na verdade, gostaria sim e queria muito. Mas acho que não é a coisa certa a se fazer, certo?

-Está certo. Ela te esperou tanto tempo, acho que você pode aguentar um dia. Precisa respeitá-la também.

-Obrigado, vocês dois. Eu precisava mesmo disso. – Rony disse já se levantando.

-Sem problemas.

-Boa sorte, Rony. – Hermione disse e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Ele ainda ficava vermelho com isso. Então o ruivo desaparatou.

-Acha que ele aguenta até amanhã? – Hermione me perguntou.

-De maneira alguma. No máximo depois do almoço ele vai até lá.

-Acho que no fundo ela vai adorar.

-Concordo. E nós? Tem algum plano para hoje? – perguntei enlaçando sua cintura.

-Preciso ir até o Beco comprar alguns livros. Depois podemos almoçar por lá, o que acha? – respondeu colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

-Acho uma ótima ideia. E que ainda temos bastante tempo até lá. – respondi entre beijos que depositava no seu pescoço enquanto subia a minha blusa que ela ainda usava até sua cintura.

-Hmmm, bastante tempo...O que sugere que façamos até lá? – ela perguntou se apoiando em mim e entrelaçando suas pernas na minha cintura. Minha resposta física foi imediata.

-Alguma coisa...bem...prazerosa. – foi o que consegui responder com o pouco de sangue que sobrara em meu cérebro.

-Concordo. – ela respondeu antes de me beijar finalmente. Era impressionante como isso era bom, poderia passar o resto da minha vida a beijando e ainda assim iria querer mais.

Dessa forma, acabamos indo para o Beco Diagonal quase no final da tarde e sem almoçar. Mas já estava me acostumando a isso.

Hermione era tudo o que faltava na minha vida. Minha alma gêmea, minha metade. Eu não era completo sem ela. Sem ela nada tinha sentido, tudo era vazio e sem graça. Ela era minha razão de viver, o motivo pelo qual eu levantava todos os dias e agradecia por estar vivo, ela fez tudo valer a pena. Ela não era só o que eu queria, mas também o que eu precisava. Ela me fez voltar a viver. Ela era como um raio de sol depois de anos nas trevas. Ela impulsionava o sangue nas minhas veias. Minha cara-metade, meu anjo da guarda.


	17. Epílogo

-Bom dia, Thiago,Lílian! O que os traz aqui? – Leith Din perguntou com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

-Viemos visitá-lo! Fazia tanto tempo que não vínhamos aqui que estávamos com saudades. – Lílian respondeu.

-Claro, claro. Por favor, sentem-se! – o anjo disse indicando o sofá no canto de sua sala.

-Muito trabalho? – Thiago perguntou ao ver a pilha de papel na mesa do anjo.

-Ah sim, essa época do ano é sempre trabalhosa. Muitos anjos novos que precisamos enviar ao mundo para os recém-nascidos.

-Verdade?

-Sim, nove meses depois do ano-novo é sempre assim. – explicou o anjo rindo.

-Thiago não nasceu em setembro, nasceu? – Lílian perguntou curiosa.

-Não, ele nasceu em agosto. Se bem que não tem como saber, ele não nasceu prematuro? – Thiago perguntou.

-Agora não me lembro. Pelo menos Lílian e Sophie são de abril e maio.

-E Sirius está previsto para janeiro. Já tem um anjo para ele? Porque o original Sirius Black está nos atormentando querendo a vaga! – Thiago perguntou rindo.

-Ainda é um pouco cedo para isso mas já temos alguns candidatos. Avisem Sirius que ele ainda não está apto para o cargo. Ele terá que deixar de assobiar o hino dos marotos por aí se realmente estiver interessado.

-Ele não conseguiria. E eu com certeza não o queria como anjo da guarda do meu neto. Não me entendam mal, ele é uma ótima pessoa mas não sei se serve para anjo. – Lílian disse.

-Entendemos o que quer dizer. Mas fiquem tranquilos, somente os melhores anjos para os seus netos. – Leith respondeu com uma piscadela.

-E por favor, nada de almas gêmeas como anjos! Não aguentaria assistir tudo isso de novo!

-Ah, qual é Lílian! Achei a história deles linda! E você adorou assistir a tudo! Lembra do como chorou no casamento?

-Mas Thiago, o casamento foi lindo! Hermione estava mesmo parecendo um anjo andando para o altar. E o sorriso na carinha de Harry! Seu rosto se iluminou a hora que ela entrou e é impossível para uma mãe não chorar vendo tanta felicidade no rosto de seu filho. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que ele passou. E além do mais, não sei do que está falando. Eu bem vi você e Sirius com lágrimas nos olhos!

-Eu?! Bem, eu...ok, admito, foi emocionante. Eu senti a felicidade radiando dos dois. Nunca pensei que pudesse ver nada tão lindo ou tão mágico.

-O nascimento de nossos netos. Acho que foi o mesmo sentimento. O que nos leva ao assunto em questão! Por favor, Leith Din! Sei que o que aconteceu com Harry e Hermione foi uma raridade mas detestaria que meus netos passassem pela mesma situação.

-Fiquem tranquilos. Isso não vai se repetir. Não deveria contar isso mas será nosso segredinho. O mais velho, Thiago. Já viram como ele não desgruda da garota Sarah, filha de Rony e Luna? Digamos que seja o destino.

-Sério? Ela é mesmo uma garota adorável! Fiquei muito feliz pelo meu neto! Obrigada Leith por nos contar isso, fico mais tranquila. E seu segredo está salvo conosco.

-Na verdade não está. Eu sei que irão contar para o Sirius Black. Mas depois não contem para mais ninguém, combinado?

-Certo. Prometemos. – Thiago respondeu meio sem graça. É claro que iriam contar para o Sirius.

-E quanto a Lílian e Sophie? Espero que elas também tenham almas gêmeas adoráveis. – Lílian tentou tirar mais informações do anjo.

-Esteja certa que têm, Lílian. E isso é tudo o que posso dizer.

-Bem, acho que já vamos. Vejo que tem muito trabalho, Leith. – Thiago falou se levantando.

-Gostaria de agradecê-lo mais uma vez, Leith Din. Por tudo o que fez pelo meu filho e agora pela Hermione e meus netos. Quando os vejo agora nem consigo lembrar de como Harry era antes. Ele é definitivamente um homem feliz agora, completo. E devemos muito disso a você. – Lílian completou se levantando ao lado do marido.

-Não precisam me agradecer. Só fiz o que era correto e não fiz nada sozinho. Todos temos nossa parcela de ajuda na felicidade de Harry. Se tivermos que agradecer alguém, esse alguém seria a própria Hermione.

-Sim, sem dúvidas. Um dia terei o prazer de abraçá-la e agradecer pessoalmente. Por enquanto me contento em olhar e zelar pela sua família. – respondeu Lílian.

-Nossa família. – Thiago a corrigiu, passando o braço pelo ombro da esposa.

-Nossa família. – ela concordou sorrindo.

Deixaram a sala de Leith Din com sorrisos nos lábios e os olhos marejados.

Leith Din sorriu contente ao ver aquela cena. E depois voltou ao trabalho pois os humanos definitivamente sabiam aproveitar o ano-novo.

**FIM**

_Mil desculpas pela demora imeeensa para terminar a fic! Muitas coisas aconteceram e tenho certeza que ninguém está interessado nisso._

_Então eu gostaria de agradecer de coração a todo mundo que leu, comentou e acompanhou essa fic._

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
